Bring me to life
by gothangel12345
Summary: Sam suffers everyday for Danny's death and keeps blaming herself. But what happens when he returns from the dead? Rated for later chapters.
1. The daily ritual

1. The daily ritual

Some call it a necessity; others called it a game, but for her it was a dream. Yes, a dream is what she usually referred to it as; it was something that she wanted so badly but couldn't afford, at least not anymore. She would normally look at herself in the mirror and ask the same question everyday, waiting to see the answer on it. Was it because she was ugly? She never considered herself ugly, just an average girl with an average life. Ok, maybe not so average.

Sam Manson woke up early in the morning as she would do everyday now; it was Monday, her least favorite day of the week. She yawned as she slowly sat on her bed, it was no use to try and sleep again, and she knew it from past experience. It was still dark outside and a few stars shone like little diamonds on a black sheet of soft silk.

"Well, maybe I could go for a walk." She said out loud while grabbing her usual clothes.

She changed and noticed that it was way too early for collage so she grabbed her coat and walked out of her warm apartment to the cold streets. Everything was dark, it looked like night time but she didn't care. She needed to clear her mind, to get away from it all. She was starting to get sick of the thought that hunted her everyday. She blamed herself for the past few years, everyday his tortured face came into her view, even then he smiled at her she knew that all of his troubles where her fault.

She kept walking until she reached a really familiar place, the park. It was the place that she visited regularly to empty her mind. She kept telling herself and everyone around her that she was fine, she tried to convince them and herself that she would get over it even though deep down she knew it was a lie.

"I'm sorry." She said as she sat in the grass near the lake.

She loved that particular part of the park, it brought her so many memories, even thought the one that was hurting her wasn't the one that she wanted to keep even if it was the last time that she saw him. She wanted to stay with all of her dreams and fantasies but reality kept smacking her in the face.

She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face. Why did she refuse? She knew that it was what they both wanted and she knew that he wouldn't be able to know the real answer after that. Maybe she didn't believe that it would work.

"It wouldn't work." She kept telling herself until she couldn't take it anymore.

Why was the cause of her pain? It was the same boy that made her happy for as long as she could remember, Danny. She kept blaming herself for everything that happened to him, he usually got hurt because of her' she was the one that convinced him to go in the portal in the first place. She was sure that he suffered because of her, she always did make him unhappy.

Every time he needed someone to comfort him she just talked to him and used to tell him that it would be okay. That's not what true friendship is about; it's about helping each other to face reality and deal with it. But that was the problem, she just couldn't face reality right now, it was just too painful for her. He died in the same spot that she sat on, all because of a ghost battle.

How did he die? Well, it was a long story…


	2. How it happened

This story is dedicated to Antanique013 for being my first reviewer. I'm glad that you liked it, I hope to see more reviews from you! Any ideas appreciated and without any further distraction I give you:

CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

2. How it happened

Danny, Sam and Tucker where sitting on the cafeteria just talking casually. They had no idea that their lives would take such a dramatic change so sudden. They where laughing happily, like they used to do everyday.

"So, what are ya gonna do after school?" Tucker asked smiling.

"I dunno, just hangout I guess…" Danny said with a shrug.

"How about you Sam?" He asked looking at her face change from a smile to a frown as she thought.

"Well, I don't have any plans for today, or tomorrow, or the next day…" She said sighing thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Danny asked looking at Sam hopefully.

"All of us? Or is this a date…?" Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows mockingly.

Sam punched him in the arm leaving a red mark, almost as red as her cheeks. He let out a cry in pain making Sam and Danny smile.

"You guys are so violent, and clueless…" He said once he finished cursing making them laugh while blushing some more.

They all agreed to go to the movies after school as they walked to their different classes before the bell rang. When it was finally three o' clock, they where supposed to walk to the movies together but Danny didn't seem to show up.

"Tuck, I'm worried." Sam admitted kicking some dirt out of the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, he's probably fighting the Box Ghost or something." He said looking at his watch, "although he is taking too long…"

She looked at him with a worried look, it was already three thirty and they couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, Sam had an idea and ran to her locker with Tucker following quickly.

"The Booomerang?" Tucker asked confused as he saw Sam take it out desperately.

"It's still locked into Danny's ecto signature, remember?" She said smiling weakly and hopefully.

He nodded and she drew the invention as hard as she could. It immediately started to blink a green light and zoomed through the door. They both ran behind it, she knew that he was in trouble which meant that he needed her the most.

They where both starting to get tired since they had been running through all of town. Tucker collapsed on the ground yelling to Sam to keep on looking without him. She nodded and kept running ignoring the fact that she could barely breathe.

She was really tired, her legs where wobbly but her urge of finding him safe and sound gave her all of the strength that she needed. The booomerang's light flashed red which meant that Danny was near. She sighed in relief for a second and ran through the gates of the empty park and dashed to where the invention had dropped.

She gasped, Danny was getting beaten up badly by Skulker. Danny had a face that expressed only a part of the pain that he actually felt. He was fighting with all that he had which wasn't enough since he was seriously injured. He felt weak and collapsed on the tall grass near the lake and Skulker took this as a perfect chance to take his life away; he fired an ecto-gun and smiled at Sam.

"I'll leave so you two twerps can say you're goodbyes." He said still smiling as he flew quickly out of sight.

Sam ran to Danny and turned him around. His face was filled with ectoplasm or in other words, ghost blood. He had serious injuries all over his body but the one that caught her attention the most was on his chest, the shape of a heart with the word Samantha on it.

"Sam? Please, go. I don't want you to see me like this." He said weakly with tears in his eyes.

"I can't do that Danny. Don't worry, you'll be okay…" She said as she hugged him gently getting all of her clothes dirty with goop.

He changed back to human while loosing strength to reveal that the pain wasn't gone, it got worse. She got filled with blood as she rocked him back and fourth calling for help, her throat getting dryer by the second.

"It's no use Sam… I have to go." He sighed softly. "I have one question for you, answer truthfully…"

She just nodded and cried loudly knowing that he was starting to leave her now and that he would never return.

"Would you… would you ever love your best friend?" He whispered faintly.

She stared at him wide-eyed as he slowly was closing his baby blue eyes. She closed her own and answered slowly.

"I don't know Danny, I guess not." She said but before she could finish, he was gone. "But if he liked me more I would let him know that I do; I love you Danny."

When she opened her eyes she noticed that he was gone before she even finished, maybe in the middle of her message because his face was the pure evidence that she broke his heart a few seconds before his departure.

"Danny! No!!!" She yelled as she cried as hard as she could feeling his body heavier and colder.

She felt broken, he was gone. She would never see him again, hear his beautiful voice everyday and worst of all, he never figured out her feelings. Her little game of hide and seek, the one that she always hid her feelings and he was supposed to find out was ruined. Her love, the clueless boy of her life, the innocent little kid who was always trying hard to save the world only looking for acceptance was gone, gone for ever without getting his wish.

She felt weak and light. The world was starting to spin around quickly as she fell next to the lifeless body of the love of her life. She woke up the next day at the hospital. Apparently Tucker found them but she was too shocked and hurt to speak or react but she was alive. She stared at the ceiling feeling like the world would end and she wanted to go before it happened. She didn't want to live any more, not without him.

She searched trough the room for any object that might hurt her badly enough for her to meet Danny on the other side but everything dangerous was out of reach. She felt something inside of her that kept telling her to stop, that he wasn't worth it but she ignored it. After long minutes of suffering, she realized that she was breathing heavily; there was an air tube on her nostrils and she got an idea.

Without a second thought she pulled it out and saw the medical screens change into a warning alert. She smiled weakly, she wouldn't cry anymore because she would be with him.

As she started to close her eyes, she could hear faint voices screaming for medical assistance right away. She was slowly leaving earth to go somewhere better, somewhere with him.

"I'm coming Danny…" She could whisper softly as the doctor plugged her to the machines again breaking any hope of dying that she had. She was stuck on earth and could never meet him again, at least until it was her time.


	3. The other's feelings

I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I have another stories that I wanted to update so... sorry. This is a rather short chapter but what it holds its well, kinda important because it's how others are taking his death.

I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it could be here in a few days. Read and review please! If I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner! Your opinion is really important to me so... let's push that button!

* * *

3. The other's feelings

Tucker and Jazz where outside the hospital crying. Jazz felt devastated, her brother, her friend, her hero, her idol was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She could almost see him flying through them to the hospital but it was probably a trick of her imagination.

Tucker looked at her with reddish eyes and hugged her. She returned the hug and her tears where starting to wet his yellow shirt but he didn't mind. He knew that Danny was important for all of them but he couldn't stand seeing the love of his life fall apart like that.

"There, there… maybe he'll come back." He said trying to calm her down.

"You think? How…?" She asked hopefully.

"He was half dead already, so maybe he'll just turn into a full ghost." He said with a low sob.

She nodded hopefully and laid her head on his shoulder as she let herself drown in tears once more. He wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her as he let his head rest on her hair. They stayed like that for hours, just trying to get a hold of themselves, even if they didn't have anything to hold on to.

On the waiting room on the hospital, the other Fenton's where waiting for the doctor to see if their was any chance for him to be alive. They both knew that it wasn't true, he was gone and he would never come back.

Maddie was crying and Jack was sobbing, both where losing their sanity. The worst thing that someone could live through is the hell of losing a child, losing your baby. The child that you brought to life and then help him get over his problems and fears.

As Maddie held onto Jack, his pain grew larger. He hated to see his wife so depressed; he just wished that he could carry all of the pain himself instead of his loved ones.

All the way in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters had just received the news and couldn't help but break down too. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved that boy like a son; even though they where mortal enemies he had Danny's best interest at heart.

To learn to deal with his ghost powers without hurting himself and everyone around him like he did. He wanted Danny to learn from his mistakes so he wouldn't make them but now he couldn't, all because of Skulker.

On the ghost zone, every ghost had heard the news and even though they hated him, none of them where able to kill him, they all knew the pain of dying and they didn't enjoy seeing others going through it. That is, except for one.

Skulker was in his private island with Danny's body, his human half. Since he was dead, there was no way that he could morth into Phantom. He had stolen the body right after the hospital employers left it alone to tell the ghost child's parents.

"Oh great. I killed the child and he isn't even worth of my display." He yelled in rage.

Danny's body was wrecked; he had scars everywhere but the one that stood out the most was the heart shaped scar in his chest, the one that Skulker made for him to remember Sam and suffer for the loss the rest of eternity.

It was cruel to do such a thing, we all know that when someone dies he leaves his body and it's the soul that really matters, but what if the damage given to the body hurt the soul as well? Not physically of course, but spiritually.

That scar was made for two reasons. Number one: to kill him before he could attack again and number two: to scar the girl too on the inside so he could hunt her down too.

Deep down Skulker feared that this might happen so he kept a back up plan. She was an outstanding human, perfect for his collection. There was one problem with his 'perfect plan' though, every time he got near her he couldn't hurt her. All of his robotic body froze and couldn't even move.

"When I figure out a way to reprogram you, that boy will also pay!" He usually yelled at Tucker's PDA. Tucker had made some kind of security feature for Sam, just in case any ghost would want to hurt her and since Danny wasn't there, well… you know. He was proud of it; it still worked… for now.

* * *

Well there ya have it! Review!!! Next chapter will be better, I hope... for what I have until now it's really good but well, you'll just have to stay alert on it by your own since FFN mail isn't really working...

GothAngel and proud of it!


	4. He's here

Another chapter... someone is here! The ending of this chapter might make you send a review demanding for the next one (which is almost complete) so BEWARE!

* * *

I don't own DP, just the story and the tears of the readers.

* * *

4. He's here…

Sam was still sitting on the same spot for hours, it was almost time for school but she wasn't going. She had a break down, again. She still could see his tortured face filled of blood. It was horrible, it was like he never forgave her for breading his heart because it seemed like he was there, hunting her.

"Oh, why couldn't I just say it? Why did I have to go and make things wrong? I always messed up; if only I said yes and admitted everything…" She cried burying her head on her knees.

Her head felt like it could fall of any moment soon from the pain. She always wanted to be strong; she kept saying that she could do it even though she knew that it was impossible to forget him.

He was her everything and without him she felt vulnerable, she felt weak but mostly afraid. The idea of never seeing him again horrified her, she could barely take it now, imagine for the rest of eternity?

As she kept crying someone was watching from not too far away. He was sad, just like her, and maybe even more. He hated to see her like this and even though he could go with her now and end this, everything would grow worse in the end. He sighed, he loved her since ever and even though he wasn't with her anymore he still did.

She stood up slowly and brushed the grass off her long black pants. She wore black since she was young to show the world that she was unic and special, but now, she had other reasons. As she walked out of the cold park she felt her body tense up.

It felt like she was missing something or like she was abandoning someone. As a matter a fact she was, she was leaving behind her love or at least his soul or as many call it, his ghost.

A sob escaped her lips as she slowly found her way to the cemetery, the worst place to be when you are depressed. She really didn't find it scary or frightening as many people do, she believed that it's just the place where used material is disposed.

Sam knew that it sounded cold and heartless, but that's just the way that she felt. She was uncaring mostly all the time and when something hurt she just pretended that nothing happened.

That was another reason of why she didn't want to be on this world; she was hurting herself and everyone around her. She really didn't want to be like that, but it's the way that her mind works.

"Well, I'm here… again." She sighed as she sat by the cold gravestone. It read:

* * *

**Daniel James Fenton**

**A great person. **

**Excellent son, perfect brother, amazing friend and clueless lover.**

**May his soul rest in peace**

**1992-2006

* * *

**

She ran a finger through the engraved words as another tear rolled on her cheek and a small smile, almost invisible, crept to her face. It was her idea to write that on the cold stone; she wanted to remember him as that cute, adorable and of course clueless boy that stole her heart so many years ago.

On the park, a blurry shadow made its way to where Sam sat a few hours ago. He looked at some bushes nearby and sighed.

"That's where IT happened." He said calmly as he remembered the pain that ran through his body on that same day that Sam lost hope.

He flew to the lake and frowned at his reflection. It didn't have any scars, well, except for the one on his chest but it was covered by his jumpsuit.

"Why did she say no? Couldn't she just lie to me to make my last dream come true? Well, I shouldn't have asked and just confessed my feelings but… I had to be a coward on my last minutes." He complained while he unconsciously placed a gloved hand on his chest.

It hurt, of course, no one would understand how a ghost could feel pain but he did. It hurt in and out, up and down, left and right; every single part of his body. He had carried this pain for years and the only way it would heal is when Sam leaves this world to come with him.

There might be another way, but it was too risky. The lives of all of the Amity Park citizens would be endangered and he would never forgive himself if something bad happened because of him. That's why he overshadowed the doctor that had saved Sam; he didn't want blood on his hands and doesn't want it now either.

He would always stay close to Sam, he will always be there to protect her and prevent her from committing a huge mistake.

"I'll always be here if you need me Sam." He sighed, not knowing how much she needed him right about now.

Her head rested on the gray stone as she just remembered the good times they spent together at a younger age. All the times they used to stay up until late playing video games, all the times they flew around just for fun and all the times they used to spend saving the world. All the won battles earned from long trainings and hard work. Time is cruel, it moves forward so fast that barely anyone gets to enjoy it fulltime.

She opened her eyes and sighed sadly, all of those times where great but unfortunately they'll never be back. If she could go back, she'd say everything her heart kept secret to him.

"Why Danny? Was it because I'm ugly? Is that why you never got the courage to tell me sooner?" She sobbed loosing control of herself again.

"What are you talking about Sam? You're beautiful… you always have been." Said a voice from behind her. She gasped; he wasn't supposed to be here and especially not now.

* * *

Wahoo! Evil cliffy! The more reviews I get the sooner the chapters will be posted.


	5. Danger ahead

I'm sorry if my chapters are short but it's the only way I can update faster. I have been really busy lately and well, I hope that it doesn't upset many people since I update frecuently.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just the tears and the curses of the readers!

* * *

5. Danger ahead

She turned around so fast that she heard her head snap. Why was he here? He was supposed to be at collage covering up for her.

"Tucker! Why are you here!?" She asked frowning and crossing her arms.

He looked down and walked up to her. "I'm here to talk to Danny."

She gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? He can't hear you Tuck…"

She looked down too making their foreheads bump with each other gently. Sam knew why he was there, he had some big news. News that Danny would have loved to hear if he could. How they missed him… but they have to move on. Tucker was currently working on that.

"I know, but he's still my best friend… besides you I mean." He quickly added the last part reading her face while it got sadder.

She hugged him, she felt like she was going to fall any minute now from all her weakness. Tucker was always there for her, he was like the brother she never had. He felt the same way toward Sam, she was his sister and it hurt to see her like this.

At the park, the ghost of Danny, better known as Phantom flew through the bunch of trees that seemed to make a forest. He knew them well, in almost every fight he ended up there. He landed on a branch and sighed, how he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't though, it would be too hard for both of them.

Danny had a lot of other reasons not to go there. She would get mad at him, she could already be married or engaged. After all, it's been a few years since he died. Besides, she never loved him. He would die again if it was true, but he couldn't help thinking and believing that. He already felt jealous even though he didn't even know if she had a boyfriend. Besides, she had to move on like everyone else.

In town no one feared of getting attacked by ghost anymore since mostly all of them disappeared once he was gone. All of the excitement of living in a hinted town vanished, just like his existence. That was only a few of the many reasons he didn't show up anymore, he wouldn't endanger anyone again.

"Oh Sam, I miss you." He sighed as he sat on the tree branch and ran a hand through his messy white hair.

It had grown long enough to annoy him. It covered his green eyes almost completely and no matter how many times he would go and cut it, it would grow back in a few hours. It was kinda a mystery, but he simply ignored it. He had grown strong, he had strong arms and chest although he didn't look like a super model, just strong.

He exercised daily, not for the looks, obviously, but it was for revenge. Revenge toward the ghost that destroyed his life, Skulker. HE was the one that caused all of this, he had a cold heart, almost as cold as his robotic body.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I'm gonna go to a recycle center and deposit one big pile of canned trash, fill of ecto-goop." He said darkly as he closed his eyes. Images of Sam crying immediately flashed right before his eyes as he slowly closed them to get a rest.

Ghost didn't need to sleep but they could. He wasn't sleepy, just tired. He phased inside the tree to wait impatiently for Sam's next visit to the park which will be, as always, tomorrow. It was a routine for both of them already, an unhealthy one.

She came everyday and would sit on the same spot thinking about the same day as he watched from far away. It was the way that they could be close without messing with her already depressed mind. He couldn't do that to Sam, to his Sam.

Sam was walking with Tucker through the cold streets; it was raining lightly which made everything chilly. He saw her and noticed that she was shivering so he gave her his coat. She accepted it with a nod and a soft smile.

"How are you and Jazz?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Well, she said that she'll think about it. She said it in a happy tone so I hope it's a yes!" He answered with hope in his eyes.

She nodded. "You've been going out for years Tuck, I'm sure it's a yes." She said feeling happy for him; it was a life changing decision.

He looked at her and smiled weakly. "It's a big step, but we'll do it."

She nodded again as they kept walking in silence through the cold streets. He thought about proposing for almost two months now and he just couldn't hold up the need to know so he asked Jazz to marry him yesterday. Her face screamed a yes but being Jazz, she had to analyze their relationship.

Sam knew deep down that they liked each other years ago but never told anyone. Not even Tucker himself and especially not Danny. This was like a little light in the end of a dark and scary tunnel in her life. She wanted to see Jazz to know her answer, she was excited too, her two best friends are getting married and will be happy together; unlike her.

Sam tried to move on, she dated a few boys on her life but it felt wrong. It felt like she was cheating on Danny so their relationship never lasted more than a few days. She didn't dated often either, even if they where a lot of boys after her. She had matured a lot and so had her body. She had flawless skin and excellent curves; everyone said that she was even prettier than Paulina. She didn't care though, she didn't want to look beautiful to anyone besides Danny and since he wasn't there, she really didn't want any boy staring at her.

Tucker noticed how sad she had been since his death and always tried to make her feel better, but it was no use. She had a huge depression and no one could take it away, no one except him. The only one that could wasn't there.

The hours passed quickly and before Danny realized it, it was almost six o' clock. Sam should be here soon; he flew to his average hiding place and waited patiently until her arrival. It took more than usual, but she came, as always.

She sat on the lake side, but didn't cry this time; she just laid back and looked at the morning colors in the sky. She almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for a ghost gun that was aimed at her forehead and the ghost that smiled evilely the moment she opened her eyes.

* * *

Sorry to those who believed it was Danny that said that she was beautiful, I wanted to do that!

I think this qualifies as a cliffy too, if not you'll still have to wait until next time! Sorry! ;P


	6. The talk

You know? I kinda like to be getting reviews that say that they want to kill me, they make me feel special! (Sarcastic) But... yeah. I'm sorry for the last cliffy, it was an accident really. It wasn't planned but well, this one isn't a cliffy. I'm saving them for later...

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, just the curses and the torturing devices of the readers.

* * *

6. The talk

She froze at what she saw. The gun was aimed directly to her head; one shot and bye-bye world. All the sadness in Sam's body drained and got replaced by fear and horror. She was afraid of death even if she wished it often. Her eyes got filled with tears when she saw his face; the face of the ghost of her nightmares.

"Skulker, what do you want from me!?" She managed to choke out.

He smiled at her evilly. "Your head child. You see, the ghost child was my goal and it got accomplished." He saw the hurt and the fear and smiled more. "Prepare to get hunted."

"_No… this can't be happening!" _She thought as she closed her eyes and waited for her painful end.

There was a flash of green light but she didn't feel any pain; she heart the ghost cursing and a really, really, REALLY familiar voice yelling too. Skulker was gasping and Sam got nervous and desperate.

"Get away from her!" Yelled the voice. She didn't even dare to open her eyes.

"You!? How could this be!?" Skulker asked chocked and horrified.

Danny's eyes where flashing green with a tiny beet of red and so was his heart-shaped scar. The word 'Samantha' could be easily read but it was easier to notice the anger coming from his voice. It was deep and full of hate; it could scare anyone to death.

"Get ready for payback." He said while he shoots an ecto-blast, a very strong one.

It send Skulker to fly away and crash into a building. He couldn't believe it' the ghost kid, Phantom, was there, right in front of him and totally kicking his ass. He didn't know how, but Phantom was strong and powerful.

Sam's breathing got heavier as she closed her eyes tighter and sat on the floor with her head on her knees. She was afraid, no, she was horrified. That voice sounded like his voice, except much angrier than she could ever imagine him. She still didn't even dared to open her eyes yet; she just sat there and cried her fears out until the sounds out of the ordinary died.

In the air Danny was still glowing red and green. He flew toward Skulker and gave him a power kick on the face making him crash on the floor.

"I've waited a long time for this…" Danny said in a dark and evil tone; it sounded like Dan Phantom instead of him.

"Then you will have to keep on waiting punk." Skulker said as he pushed a button on his suit and disappeared.

"NO!!!" He yelled angrily. "I was SO close!"

He thought of so many different ways to make that ghost suffer and pay. So many ways of torturing him that it even sent chills up his spine. He didn't even know he could carry up so much hate in a single body, but he was the one that killed him. He was the one that tried to kill Sam.

"Oh my God! Sam!" He yelled as he dashed to the place where the girl cried uncontrollably.

"I'm going crazy!" Was the only thing that could be understood between all her sobs. Danny sighed; it was what he was avoiding all this time. He heard small footsteps behind him and turned around quickly to face the horrified look of a child.

"Are you a ghost!?" Asked a little boy that ran down the path a while ago, the same one that was looking at him like that.

"…maybe…" He overshadowed the kid and ran to Sam as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Uh… are you okay miss?" He asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Even though his voice didn't change he disguised it pretty well.

She looked up after a while. "Yeah… just a headache."

Danny looked down and sighed. He hated to see her like this and maybe it was time that she knew he was there.

"Ummm… I know you pretty well, Sam. Danny misses you." He said jumping back at her reaction.

She had pushed him on the floor and was shacking him harshly. Her teary eyes where blood shot and didn't seem to shine as much as they used to. Anyone that didn't know her would have thought that she was a crazy young woman that was about to kill you, but he knew her well.

"What do you mean he misses me? He's dead! Underground food for the worms! His life's gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" She shouted and then sat up straight. "Sorry kid, you don't know how it feels like to lose someone that you loved so much."

"You said that you didn't love him." Danny said slyly.

She stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I know him." He replied quietly.

"You mean knew him." Sam corrected.

He sighed. "No Sam, I know him."

On Fenton Works Jazz sat on the couch with Maddie by her side. They where drinking a cup of tea while they just chatted happily.

"What are you going to answer dear?" Maddie asked with a sweet smile.

Jazz frowned for a moment. "I-I'm gonna ask for more time."

Her mom practically chocked on her tea and coughed. "What? Why?"

"I don't know… I don't think that I'm ready for such a big step." She said softly looking at her cup sadly.

Maddie looked at her sadly and sighed. "Don't you think that you two have gone through enough to know if you're ready? I mean, it's like you belong together."

"I know… what if he stops loving me?" She asked worriedly.

She smiled at her daughter softly. "Will you?"

Jazz thought for a moment and shook her head no.

"Well, what makes you think that he will?"

Jazz smiled and stood up quickly. "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. When he comes I'm gonna go to him and let him know!"

She grabbed Maddie's empty cup and ran to the kitchen humming happily. Maddie smiled widely, she was happy for her daughter. At least one of her children could get married. She will have grandchildren! Jazz came back and sat beside her happily.

"I want grandchildren." Maddie said seriously.

Jazz stared at her mother wide-eyed for a moment before blushing a crimson red color. "Mom! Please! I'm not even married yet and you're already planning my children?"

Maddie smiled softly. "No, I'm just saying that I want some grandchildren and you're the only one that can give them to me."

Jazz nodded trying to evade the topic of her brother. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She stood up and as soon as she was out of sight she broke into tears. She missed him badly. He would have loved to go to the wedding.

At the park Sam still sat beside the little child trying to convince him that Danny was gone and he wasn't coming back. She hated to lie to little kids and having him lie to himself was too much.

"Listen kid, he's gone. Dead. In the ghost zone or in heaven, anywhere but here." She said as tears started to form on her eyes.

"Will you just listen to me? Sam, he's here right now. He says that he still loves you." He said looking at the water of the fountain from far away.

"Really… where is he then?" She said disappointedly.

"Right here." He said softly.

"Where?" She asked anxiously. If it was true she didn't wanted to waste time with him.

"He's… uh… beside me…?" Great, he chickened out.

"Uh huh. Like I'll believe that. I got to go to collage, I'm gonna be late. If you're done with this act let me know." She said as she stood up brushing her pants again.

"It's not an act! He's here! I can prove it!" He said loudly. He thought of any ideas. "Ask me anything that only he knew, something that no one else could answer."

Sam thought for a moment. This was a perfect chance to make the kid go away, he was starting to scare her. "What's the name of his sister?"

"Jazz. Jasmine Fenton."

She thought for a moment. "What was his secret?"

"He was half ghost."

Darn! He was good. Maybe he was there. No, no, that's crazy talk. "What was his shoe size at the age of ten?"

"What? I can't remember that long Sam! I can barely remember my fourteen year old life!" He gasped. "Which I still haven't lived yet considering that I'm only like eight… hehehe…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. She said that she really had to go or else she might get kicked out of collage. He nodded and let her run into her car and drive away. He ran to where the kid was before he overshadowed him and flew to the trees again, he had a lot of thinking to do.

At collage, Sam couldn't concentrate on anything; and this was art class! Her favorite class in the whole world! The teacher told her to go home and rest, she was as pale as a ghost. She hated that saying, it reminded her of Danny. Damn… everything reminded her of Danny.

She drove to her apartment and dropped all of her stuff on the floor and jumped to the bed. She buried her head into her pillow and cried again. That kid on the park scared her, specially his eyes. They where emerald green and his voice sounded familiar.

"Maybe he reincarnated…?" She said softly to herself. Even if she didn't believe in that she respected it and she had an open mind. "I wish I could see him again…"

She cried until her eyes got heavy and fell asleep. It was the first time that she didn't feel a cold sensation on her room at midnight; but then again, she was so tired that she didn't even notice the white haired boy that watched her on her sleep.

"Good night, Sammy." He said before flying off to wait for her in the park to meet her on the morning, as usual.

* * *

As you can see, this is kinda like their routine life but every day there's a new danger. What will happen the next day? Stay tune, will be right back!

WAHOOOOOOOO! SUGAR RUSH! THANK YOU M&M + CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

Read and review, PLEASE!!!!


	7. My dear sister

Here we go, another chapter. This is a brother sister chapter (sorta) as you can see from the title. I wanted to know if any of you guys have a suggestion. If it doesn't interfear with my plot I might use it. Okay, we're gonna add another simple problem in Danny's already messed up after life. On with the story! I won't be able to update too often because of school, but still... (I'll try! I always make a few pages at the classroom)

* * *

7. My dear sister

After Phantom phased out of the room he changed his mind about going to the park. He decided to take a closer (invisible) view at the city. It hadn't changed too much, just a few new buildings as far as he could see from Sam's apartment.

He flew quietly to where he used to live so many years ago; he wanted to see his family since the day he died. While phasing through the door he was surprised that there wasn't any ghost-shields or alarms at all. It wasn't normal considering this is where his ghost hunting parents lived.

"Hmmm…not much of a difference I guess…" He sighed in a whisper.

There was some new furniture that was in the same spot as the old ones. The color in the walls didn't change and the same thing goes for the kitchen. They where a bunch of floral designed rugs and a few new curtains in the living room. The door to the lab no longer glowed green and the floor was free of any ecto-goop.

He walked up the stairs quietly, letting his body relax at the worm house filling feeling. He lost his invisibility but didn't bother to use it again; the loud snores at the far right door clearly said that his parents where sleeping.

He crept to their room and peeked through the door; just as he thought, they where sound asleep. He smiled at the fact that his parents where there, right in front of him and they where okay, they looked tired though…

"You guys look older…" He said as he traced a line in Maddie's few white hairs.

She had a few wrinkles under her eyes and looked like she was having a good night sleep after a tiring day. Next to her was Jack, Danny's overweight, and ghost obsessed father. He had a black and green ghost plushy and was hugging it tightly. His hair grew completely white with the very tip a dark gray. He had more wrinkles than Maddie and also looked tired.

"You guys aged too fast… why do I get the feeling that I'm responsible?" He said out loud getting a small groan from his mom as she turned to her side.

Phantom backed away slowly to let them sleep. He sighed and turned around to face the wall. He phased through and turned back; Maddie had thrown an arm around Jack and was snuggled close to him in her sleep. He returned the embrace lovingly as he kept snoring.

Phantom smiled, he was happy that they loved each other so much. He couldn't help but think of Vlad at the moment; he was obsessed with his mother. God, he even had a cat named after her!-- He chuckled softly as he made his way to Jazz's room.

"Does she still live here?" He asked himself and heard laughter at the other side of the room.

He peeked his face invisibly to see her on her bed with a cell phone laughing happily. He gave a look to the clock on the wall; it read two thirty in the morning. He was curious to know who she was talking to, especially at this hour.

"…yeah… I know... Well, you better come tomorrow… at eight? Okay... I have something to tell you…" Jazz said blushing a little making Danny hover slowly and quietly over to listen. He placed his head close to the phone and heard someone talking, it sounded familiar but he didn't know who it was.

"…I hope you say what I've been dreaming since forever." Said the voice on the other line.

"You'll have to wait and see!" She laughed happily.

Danny heard a sigh. "Come on Jazz! I've been waiting two months! Come on, say it now, please? Do you want to marry me? It's only three letters for an answer…"

Danny froze, his sister was getting married? To who? So many questions where in his mind that he couldn't control himself and said out loud "who are you marrying?"

Jazz gasped and said something quickly to her fiancé barely understandable getting a "what?" from the other side.

"I said I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow… I love you too." She hung up and placed the phone to her side in the bed. She took a deep breath and noticed how cold the room was at a sudden. She didn't notice it before but now that she thought about it, the room's temperature dropped a good ten degrees. "Danny?" She asked quietly. "Are you here?"

Danny gasped and backed away slowly trying to get away as quietly as possible; failing miserably by tripping with a bunch of books that where behind him. Jazz immediately turned her look that way and started to shake.

"Danny, if it's you, please show yourself. If you're not, go away you creep! I got ghost weapons here and I'm not afraid to use them!" She yelled full of fright.

He was too shocked to move, he didn't expect her to notice his presence at all. He didn't have another choice; he had to show himself for his sister's sanity. He slowly made his body materialize next to the door getting a gasp from a teary eyed Jazz.

"Is that you, Danny?" She asked letting the tears run freely on her pale cheeks.

The ghost nodded. "Yeah, Jazz… it's me."

She immediately got up from the bed and dashed to where he was standing. She hugged him but phased through, bumping her head on the wooden door. Danny laughed slowly and made himself visible and materialized himself completely so she wouldn't phase through anymore.

"I've missed you!" She hugged him; he returned the embrace and let a few tears run down his face before whipping them up. "How did you…?"

He sighed slowly. "I never left Jazz, I couldn't. I have an unfinished business but they won't tell me what it is. I guess it's to protect the city from the ghosts but they don't come around anymore."

Jazz didn't say another word. She just cried and hugged her brother until she was out of tears. "Does Sam know you're here… or anyone else?" She asked and he shook his head no. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed. They sat there in silence until Danny remembered his tired parents. "Why are mom and dad so tired?"

"They've been doing a research to find you. They don't hunt ghost anymore, just in case you're one of them." She replied sadly.

Danny was surprised. "They gave up ghost hunting… for me?"

She nodded again. Jazz could see that Danny was worried about his family but something else was bothering him. She looked at his green eyes and felt more tears forming in her eyes. She had never seen greener eyes in her life. She never saw the same blue shade of his eyes again neither no matter how many blue eyed people she knew. She never found a perfect match for his beautiful eyes.

"Can you turn… human?" She asked weakly knowing the painful answer.

"No. I'm dead Jazz; there's no human remains in my body… except for my emotions, feelings and… a scar. It was some kind of punishment." He shrugged uncaring. He was used to the idea of being dead already and was only glad that he could stay in earth.

"Why would they punish you?" She asked confused. "You where always trying to protect us."

"Exactly. I never wanted to hunt any humans so I was destined to live with them for the rest of eternity with some of their things. The scar was left to make me suffer too since they knew that… I loved her." He finished as tears kept rolling down his face.

"Love who, Danny?" She cocked her head.

"Her." He phased half of the suit off revealing the Samantha scar over his slight bluish skin. "I love her, Jazz but she never loved me back."

"She always have loved you Danny; you where just too clueless to see it." She smiled softly looking at her brother's reaction. "She never got to finish what she was saying."

"No. She doesn't love me. If she did she would have said it, she knew that I was dying and she wouldn't want to lie to me on my last moments, would she?" He asked confused.

She sighed. "Danny, she admitted her feelings after you… died."

Danny couldn't believe it; he was convinced through all of these years that she just went to the park because she felt guilty. This opened a new possibility, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Yeah well… I'll believe it when I hear it. Who are you getting married to?" He asked desperate to change the subject.

"Uh… Tucker…" She smiled as she observed his shocked face.

He felt like the dumbest thing in the world. How could he ignore all the times they where flirting with each other while they where young. He knew their game; it was all similar to his and Sam's.

"Wait, does that mean that you two got together?" He slapped his head right after he said this realizing that it was a stupid statement.

"Uh… duh!" She laughed but frowned as Danny looked at the clock again.

"I gotta go. Hope to see ya soon! Don't tell anyone about me, please. Clockwork must be on the edge of cutting me off existence and I hope that this doesn't affect the future…" He said quickly hovering to her window.

"What? Okay, I won't but you have to promise to come and see me more often. And talk to Sam, she'll understand you and you'll see for yourself that she does love you." She said as she felt new hot tears on her face.

He nodded and quickly flew out of the house but it was too late. The world was spinning around him and before he knew it he was at Clockworks castle, out of the time stream. The ghost look angry but he just sighed.

"Phantom, you do realize that this might change the future and cause many catastrophes." He said transforming from an old man to a child.

"Yes, but you said I could see them!" He argued.

Clockwork frowned. "See them does not mean that you should let them see you."

Danny faced defeat and nodded sadly. "So, what do we do know?"

"We? I for one and gonna make her forget this conversation." He checked a screen on a wall and saw her writing in a diary with a frown as if thinking. "She has too many emotions at a time. She should think this was all a dream. Don't interfere with time Danny, or else you will face the consequences."

"Yes Clockwork. Can I go now? If Walker catches me here I'm gonna go to jail again." He said sadly. Clockwork nodded and warped him to the park, where Sam was already sitting on the same place she always did.

"Jazz said I should talk to her…" He sighed as he was trying to make a choice.

Sam was lost in thought. The little boy from yesterday couldn't leave her mind; especially his green eyes. They where the same emerald green as Phantom's where, they where so alike that it scared her.

"Oh Danny, I miss you." She sighed as more tears escaped her eyes. She could clearly remember all the painful screams from that day and of course, the fact that she never admitted her feelings. She could hear a voice asking something but didn't understand it. It repeated the same question and she froze where she was.

"Sam, will you ever love your best friend?"

* * *

--(it's true, Vlad's cat's name IS Maddie. It's in the episode an eye for an eye I think…) 


	8. A talk with destiny

Sorry for the late chapter... writer's block and I've been busy. I know it's been a while, but well, here it is!

* * *

8. A talk with destiny

Those slow words where a low whisper, barely possible to detect but it was clear. It was scary; it repeated the same words that Danny said before his death. Sam was sitting on the lake side, as always, when she heard it. It was impossible! How could this be happening?

"I'm going crazy!" She cried as she hid her head on her knees. "This is just what I needed…"

Phantom sighed; he wanted her to figure out that he really was there and not a fraction of her imagination. It was a little frustrating, so he kept asking until she could answer directly, as simple as a yes or a no. This suspense was killing him, again.

"Just answer; will you ever love your best friend?" He asked again, this time a little louder to make sure that she heard it properly.

Sam just sobbed and stayed like that for the rest of the morning. She didn't notice, or didn't care about the sun that was shining brightly a few hours later and the fact that she was going to fail college if she kept missing classes. Around three o' clock, her face was bloated with tear stains on her paler than usual cheeks. She looked horrible, to say the least, like a soul in agony, which was close to reality.

"You're not going to answer, are you?" Danny asked and quickly placed a gloved hand over his mouth. He almost ruined the time stream again, he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone he knew or it could drive them to insanity sooner or later. He wasn't going to take that risk, so he just stayed hidden, his eyes observing the love of his life as she stared at her reflection in the water.

Sam closed her eyes as she felt the weight of her depression pushing her down, closer every second to the water. The reflection was the same; no matter how close she was, her face was still the one that appeared previously. She hated herself; that much she knew. She could never forgive herself for never giving straight answers about her feelings. If only she could turn back time, make it so Danny was still there. Maybe she wouldn't be so miserable. She would even be happy for him if he married someone else in the future but now… well, that won't happen, will it.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as she turned her face around crawling on all fours to the trees. She got weird glances from some people who where enjoying a peaceful day there. It didn't matter, she didn't care. She just wanted to see him one more time, but right now, she wanted to get away from his memory. That horrible lake place reminded her so much of the pain he was holding. It was unbearable, so she went away.

"Maybe here I can clear my mind better…" She sighed as she sat behind a tree and looked at the dirt that covered her black jeans. "Clear my already messed up mind…"

Without another word she closed her eyes and remembered unwillingly that day, his death. It would always haunt her. She could feel him there, close and yet unreachable. She could almost see his emerald eyes filled with tears as he asked her to leave him to die alone.

She could clearly see before her eyes the last time he transformed into human again, those blue eyes filled with fright and yet tenderness. She loved those eyes so much, she missed his eyes, his hands, his lips… but there was nothing she could do now, just sob and try to get over it, like everyone else had.

Phantom just watched her cry precisely under the branch where he sat invisibly. It pained his heart worse than any other pain he had ever felt. It was worse than death itself, worse than anything in the world of the living or dead. No one should ever feel this; it was an unusual and cruel punishment to see the person you love so dearly this close to you and not being able to touch her, to kiss her, to love her.

"Would you ever love your best friend…?" He insisted in a whisper. Danny wasn't one to give up so easily; he had learned to be strong. To tell the truth, he was just plain stubborn.

"WHY!?" Sam yelled to the top of her lungs, stunning Phantom for a few seconds. "Why couldn't I just say it!?"

"_Say what?" _Phantom thought, _"I'm getting somewhere…"_

"No. I have to move on." She said strongly but stopped abruptly. "Why can't I move on!?"

That was the question that hit Phantom square in the chest; she wanted, no, needed to move on. He would just get in her way. One way or another, she was supposed to get over him and find another one who could love her the way she was supposed to be loved, one with a life.

It pained him now more than ever to be dead; he was going to loose Sam without even having her to begin with. They would never be together until the day she died, and who knew if she already hadn't set her love to her possible true love?

"It's obvious why I can't…" She sighed as new tears slipped through her stained cheeks. "I feel so…"

"You feel guilty, don't you?" He said to more to himself than to her, but she heard it.

Sam immediately spun around and looked to the direction where the voice had come from. Phantom was still invisible and sighed; this was it, she figured it out. Her eyes stared at nothing but felt that she was being watched. She thought of all the possible ghosts that had attacked recently. They where few though.

"Skulker!" She gasped, her eyes wide in fear.

Phantom stopped a smile that as threatening to show as he realized how scared she really was.

"I'm not Skulker." He replied calmly and then asked once more. "Would you ever love your best friend?"

Sam's heart froze at his question. It was impossible for him to be there; he never came when she needed comfort at younger age, so, why would he come now? Of course, she was depressed and missed him, but this isn't even close to how she felt when he died. Her doctor said that she was ending her depression quickly, but that she should stop thinking about him so much. For her, it was impossible.

"My best friend is dead." She replied bitterly and then sighed. "Leave me alone, whoever you are."

He sighed too. "I know, Sam."

"How do you know my name!?" She demanded in panic. "Did Skulker send you to hunt me?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Skulker?" He asked smiling softly. Even though this was awkward, it felt good to talk to her even if she couldn't see him. He missed her stubbornness.

"What do you want?" She yelled angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Phantom couldn't take it anymore; it was too painful to be rejected by her. "Will you just answer the question?"

Sam took a deep breath. _"Great. Now I'm fighting with myself! I can't believe this!"_

"Answer me or I'll ask until you do!" He said anxiously. He was going to figure it out, one way or another, even if she didn't want him to.

"I-I…"

"Sam? Are you here?" asked a voice from far away.

She looked down and felt the tree shake as a few leaves fell into the green grass. She looked around but didn't find anything. A hand reached to her shoulder and spun her around gently, taking deep breaths. His face was covered in sweat. Apparently, he had been running.

"What do you want Tucker? Why aren't you at college?" She asked softly.

"I could ask you the same question." He said in a tone as soft as hers, but with a little more attitude. "We couldn't find you anywhere!"

Sam looked around one more time to make sure that there wasn't anything around and sighed. "I'm going crazy. I was talking to myself but my inner voice sounded like… like… Danny."

Tucker's eyes grew wide and quickly pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to loose his best friend, his sister, to insanity. He was going to help her no matter what. She was strong. He wasn't going to let all her hard work go down the drain. No, she had to move on.

"I was looking for you." He sighed after the embrace.

She looked up sadly. "What for?"

"You have to go to college, Sam. You're not gonna break down again because of the same thing." He said strongly, making Sam feel like a little girl that was just getting grounded.

"I don't wanna go!" She yelled as she dropped to the floor in fetal position and started to cry again. "I don't care if I fail! I don't care if I die!"

Tucker panicked and quickly tried pulled her up, failing miserably. He fell down beside her headfirst, getting a good amount of dirt for a meal. Sam was crying loudly, her already reddish eyes now as red as blood and her pale face as white as paper. That morning, she had been determined to move on, but she couldn't help it. He was still haunting her.

On the other side of the park, Phantom was walking invisibly around the fountain, looking at the few people that were around enjoying life. They were all happy, except for a couple that was arguing on a bench. He sat on the edge of the fountain and listened closely to what the problem was.

"But… it's your fault!" yelled a blond young woman to the red headed man.

"No, it's yours. You were the one that stopped talking to me." He argued back. "Besides, why would I wanna be away from you?"

The woman blushed slightly but shrugged it off. "I didn't stop talking to you, you were evading me!"

"Me!? Why would I do that?" He asked surprised.

She frowned. "To hang out with Kate. I know you like her, but I just…"

The man smiled knowingly and whispered something a little too familiar.

"You know, I'm not really as clueless as everyone thinks that I am."

He pulled her close, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, ending the discussion from scratch. Phantom turned around; he couldn't watch. It was too painful to see people get together while he lost all of his chances to be happy. Suddenly, everything started to spin quickly and Phantom closed his eyes to stop the nausea. A few seconds later, he found himself exactly where he guessed he would end up again, at Clockwork's lair.

"What did I do this time?" He asked in irritation.

"Phantom, you nearly destroyed the future! You were talking to that girl. You could have messed up time! Now she thinks that she's insane!" The ghost snapped out calmly, too calmly.

Phantom looked in the ghost's direction and frowned. "She's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"That is a question that I can't answer." He replied as he changed from a middle aged man to an old one.

"What do you mean you can't answer!? You're the master of all time! You can tell the future! Will she be okay?" He yelled as panic raced down his bluish body.

"Take a look for yourself, young ghost." He replied as he made a screen appear on the wall. It showed Sam on the grass with Tucker shaking her shoulders. She was in an emotional block, which made all of her body stiff and she couldn't react.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" Phantom sighed sadly.

"Yes, it is." Clockwork said softly. "It could still be repaired. You have to find a way for her to stop this madness without her or anyone else seeing you."

"How am I supposed to do that!?" He asked angrily.

Clockwork took his time staff and started to twirl it in his hands. "Calm down Danny. You'll find a way… eventually."

He pushed a button on the staff and everything twirled right before Phantom's eyes once more. After the colors and the spinning sensation disappeared, he opened his eyes to find himself in a cold, cold place. There was mist surrounding everything, and it was quiet, too quiet. He turned around and took a look at his surroundings. There where tombstones all around. He froze as he realized where he was. He was in the cemetery.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself and noticed that he was still on Amity Park . "Hey, maybe I could find my…. tombstone."

He walked through all the roles of buried bodies with no luck. He wasn't even sure if they buried him; maybe they burned him. He shivered at that thought. He never liked the idea of your loved ones burning your body to keep the remains. He thought that was freaky. He'd rather be buried. Of course, everyone had a different point of view, and it's not like he needed the body.

He noticed that his ghostly body was suddenly lighter than usual, and he flew at top speed instinctually to one of the cornered stones. Just as he suspected, it was his. He slowly read the words engraved and frowned.

He held back the tears. It was weird to see your tomb, but there he was, reading the words that reminded his loved ones who Daniel James Fenton was.

"Hey! Why do they say that I'm a clueless lover!?"


	9. A taste of revenge

Thanks for all the reviews guys, yes, I'm still alive. I'm sooo sorry for the super lateness of this chapter! I've been extremely busy and I'm also sorry that this is really short. I'ts kinda a filler, with a little action. I hope that you can all forgive me and review... I've noticed that I'm in the alert list of many so I expect reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, only the tears of the readers, their curses, torturing devices and of course the frase that I guess it's on their mind... "WHY ARE THESE CHAPTER SO SHORT!? UPDATE SOONER!" I'll try to!

* * *

At the park, things weren't going so well for Tucker since Sam was still acting weird. She had managed to sit down after regaining consciousness, but she still couldn't find words to express what she felt. He wanted to help her; she just couldn't speak or give him any clues of her pain. They were quiet for a few minutes while he dusted the dirt off both their clothes. She just looked at him gratefully and he smiled weakly, letting her know that he understood her perfectly. After a long silence, Tucker decided that it was time for a talk.

He sat on the ground next to her gently, looking at her bloated beautiful eyes. "Listen Sam, you need to let him go..."

She had already stopped yelling to the heavens that she wanted to die to see him, but tears were falling from her amethyst eyes. "I-I..."

"You... what?" Tucker asked softly, smiling to himself that she was finally talking. "What Sam?"

"I..." She sobbed gently, looking down at the dirt stained pants she was wearing. "I can't let him go..."

"But Sam... you have to." He insisted, his smile fading quickly. "He needs to... rest in peace."

That was the phrase that broke her heart to shreds; the last thing she needed was for him to remind her that he was dead. "Tuck, he can't go... from here."

She pointed to her heart and sighed when she realized what she had done. She was taking steps back from all her anti-depression therapies. She was unburying her feelings for him again. "I can't let him go because I still... I still love him."

"I know, Sam, I know..." Tucker sighed softly, wrapping her into a brotherly hug. "But you have to. It's for your own good."

She let him hug her and returned the embrace sadly, knowing that he was right. He had died when they were young! She had to let go! She was already in college, she used to be fourteen! She's already nineteen, almost twenty, and she still can't get rid of her addiction to depression. It's been around five years since it happened, but it still hurt, too much.

There are sayings, like 'love hurts or love has wings, you have to let go if you really love', but apparently those who said it don't know what love is. It hurts too much to let go just like that, especially since he died in her own arms.

Tucker pulled back from the hug and wiped a tear from her small face, feeling her cold. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the side. He immediately sighed, letting her know that he was trying. She murmured a small "thanks, Tuck" and looked at him sadly, trying her best to smile. He raised an eyebrow at this sudden change of mood. Deep inside he could feel her pain, he couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, you're coming with me." He said stubbornly, standing up. She stood up after him and crossed her arms with a look that asked too many questions to understand.

She sighed and then tried to find the one that stood out the more. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." He said grabbing her hand. "And don't you dare run away this time."

"No! I'm not going to therapy again! I already told you, I'm not crazy! I thought you wanted to help! You hate me!" She yelled pulling her hand away from his and running to the gates, leaving a shocked Tucker behind.

He sighed and looked for her stuff under the tree and on the lake side he knew she visited and tried to look for her, there was one place she could be at.

It was beginning to turn dark and no matter where Phantom would go, the fog would follow. His eyes still glowed emerald green as he tried to see but it was impossible; it was too dark. He had bumped his chin onto so many tombstones already that he lost count on fifteen. And let's not forget those oh, so loving bats were trying to use his long white hair as a nest.

"Why did that nincompoop send me here!?" He yelled in frustration as his leg yet again hit a cold stone. "I can't see a damn thing!"

"Who's there?" asked a loud but familiar voice.

"Erm… meow?" He said unsure if it would trick him.

"Maddie, are you here dear?" Vlad asked as he walked closer to the shadows where

Danny was hiding.

Phantom smirked; he knew Vlad had a cat! Silently he flew a few feet in the air and curiosity got the best out of him. Vlad had flowers in his hands and had a sad expression on his face. He made his way to Danny's tombstone and sighed, changing the dried flowers for the new ones.

"Well, little badger, I guess even you couldn't escape the clutches of death…" He said to himself as he slowly stood up and walked away a few steps. He let a single tear run down his face and he made his way to the gates, into his limo to go back to Wisconsin .

"This feels so wrong." Phantom said loudly. "I even let my mortal enemy down!"

"Not me… I'm ready for you, ghost child!" smiled Skulker as he aimed a gun directly to Phantom's head. "Prepare to be hunted… again! And this time, you WILL be able to morph back into human!"

"What are you talking about, creep? My body is probably filled with worms and other things that the dead get!" He yelled disgusted. "Besides, there's no way you're gonna get away from me!"

He shot an ecto-blast, sending the mechanical ghost further into the graveyard. This dazed Skulker for a few moments, but he returned furiously with obvious hate in his eyes. He used his weapons immediately, which sent Phantom backwards and bumping onto a gravestone. He rubbed his head in pain and flew toward the ghost for vengeance. Several punches and many lame puns later, Skulker raised a huge gun and smiled proudly.

"It seems the battle has come to an end." He smirked.

Phantom raised an eyebrow and felt the anger growing inside of him. "Not exactly."

He raised a hand from the ground he was holding on to and it glowed green, with a hint of red. Skulker backed away a little and Phantom knew that this was intimidating him. When there was enough space, Phantom stood up and his other hand started to glow too.

He immediately fired at Skulker, taking him by surprise and causing him to fly away at top speed. "Now it's over."

"Not exactly, whelp. I may not know how you made it here, but it has no matter, for you will still be a part of my display." He said as he flew back angrily.

"I thought you needed me in both human AND ghost form, you robotic idiot. Did you forget that you killed me?" He asked punching him mercilessly all over. "Did you forget all the pain that I went through because of you!?"

Skulker could only gasp at every punch he received, they were very strong, and if he wasn't already dead he could have died from the impact.

"Did you forget how much Sam suffered because of you!? And my family!? And my friends!?" He yelled angrily, not realizing how much damage he was causing to the ghost.

"Did you actually forget how the town suffered from constant attacks the first few weeks of my death!? Do you realize that my life was destroyed because of you!?"

Skulker was still shocked at the outrage and couldn't even move. He could feel his body's metal bend with every punch Phantom gave in. Said ghost took a deep breath and continued yelling at Skulker all his locked up pain, finding it oddly refreshing and relaxing to take all of his rage out on the ghost.

"Did you also realize that I lost the love of my life, and I can't forget her because of this damn scar?" This accusation came out weaker, but powerful still. "I don't know if you've realized… how much I hate you."

With this said, Skulker fell on the floor weakly, his robotic body breaking up and the pieces falling apart. Phantom took this opportunity and pulled the small green blob out of the suit's head. He was trying to brake out of Phantoms tight grip, but failed, only managing to hurt himself even more.

"Let me go!" He yelled angrily in a strange voice that could make anyone laugh, that is, except for Phantom. "I will destroy you sooner or later, ghost child. And your little girlfriend too!"

"Don't you dare mention Sam!" Phantom said darkly, his eyes glowing greener. "You've had a nice afterlife; let's see what comes after it, shall we?"

After this, Skulker could make no sound. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared, no, not scared, he was horrified. Phantom was actually cruel, and this wasn't right, he was the good guy! Phantom raised the hand where the chocking little green thing was fighting him to let go and snickered evilly, thinking of how to get rid of the ghost… permanently.

"What are you doing, whelp!? Let me go!" He yelled in panic as Phantom raised his fist higher.

"Oh, you'll go, don't worry about that..." He murmured, his eyes getting redder.

Skulker gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for impact. "You shall pay for this, ghost boy."

"If you ever come back or get near Sam, I swear, I'll find a way to make you disappear!" He yelled, trying to control himself, but he couldn't. The urge to murder the ghost that killed him and attempted to kill the love of his life MUST pay. "Bye!"

With that said he let go of the strong ray he was holding on his hand, causing the tiny ghost to disintegrate instantly. His body weakened as the ray glowed all around the grave yard and in the near-by streets. He collapsed on the floor, he used too much power.

Phantom's eyes returned to green as he fell on the cold ground, hearing a feminine voice gasp. He phased through the ground with the last string of strength he had left, leaving a dazed tearstained girl behind.

In the Ghost Zone, the master of all time well known as Clockwork was very busy with his own business when, all of a sudden, two ghosts known as the Observants appeared.

They were made by only one eyeball with a clear helmet and they where floating directly toward the ghost of time.

"Listen, Clockwork." One of them said in a low but clear voice. "Your timeline is in grave danger!"

"She saw him in the graveyard!" The other one said louder.

"I know what I'm doing, now, please observe my door." Clockwork replied without turning around. The two Observants looked at each other and shrugged, turning around with a little rage, but disappearing in less than a few seconds. "Let's have a little fun..."

The master of all time transformed from a child to an elder and smiled, looking at the screen where Phantom laid on the floor and a young lady running toward the place he was, her eyes filled of tears of surprise and sadness.


	10. A very long night

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my life's busy and I can't find enough time in it. This is pretty much a filler until something in the end, which I really enjoyed writting. _KL, sorry for updating without giving you the chapter so you can beta it, I'll leave ASHL to you, and I'll do it extra long too! Very sorry, but this was tempting me to be updated! _

Please, notice that this story is in the alert list of 12 and 11 in the favorites. Please review, I think it's worth it. Think of my sacrifice to leave my life routine to write a chapter for a cartoon which I have an obsession on! I EVEN TALK TO MYSELF ABOUT WHAT I'M GONNA WRITE! Er... just review, please? For the insane girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of it's related characters. Just the plot line, everything pointy and that brings pain which the readers keep in case I do something wrong.

* * *

The night cold air blew against a young woman's hair as she walked silently to her apartment. Her mind had been playing tricks on her again, but lately they were too convincing. She sighed in exhaustion; she had been running all day through random places, just trying to hide from her best friend. He knew her too well, so she had to hide in places such as dark alleys, behind restaurants and worst of all, under the highway. He insisted to take her away for mental therapy, which she obviously hated with all her guts.

"I wonder if he's already in his house…" She muttered to herself while shivering, it had become colder lately too. A blinding light shone in front of her, making her close her eyes unable to know who was in the car. "Turn that thing off!"

The car slowed down its speed and stopped beside the arguing girl. She looked up and tried to figure out who it was, but now that she saw the car up close, she knew perfectly who it belonged to. The window of the vehicle lowered, revealing a red haired girl sighing in relief.

"There you are!" Jazz smiled as she opened the door to Sam. "Tucker's been looking for you all over! We were all worried sick!"

"Relax! I'm fine…" She rolled her eyes and glared angrily. "I'm just… taking a walk."

"In the middle of the night?" Jazz dared in a defiant tone that she really didn't use too much. "You can't trick me Sam, I know where you were; you were hiding, weren't you. You know that you shouldn't do that to us, we looked all around town just hoping that you were okay! Are you aware of the dangers on this town, at night? It's way to dangerous for you to just walk around playing hide and seek."

"If you know then why the hell do you bother asking and giving me a speech?" She argued in a yell.

Jazz sighed calmly, perfectly knowing why she didn't want to go home and just shook her head. "We all miss _him _you know. Not because of that we're going to let ourselves die in the streets."

Sam's features softened as she chocked a sob, finally realizing how selfish she had been; they were all suffering and she had insulated herself apart from the world and her loved ones. Jazz read her thoughts and just sighed, giving her a sympathy look. Both girls stayed in silence for a few moments until both regained their self-control.

"We better go, Tuck must be worried still." Jazz said acquiring a dreamy expression on her face as soon as she remembered his cute face when he proposed. He was the real reason of why she wasn't down all the time.

Sam's face lit up as she remembered all the questions she wanted to ask Jazz, but wanted to simply start with calm ones. "How are you two doing?"

"What?" Jazz asked confusedly after waking up from her daze. "Oh, we're great! The wedding is on!"

"I can see that you're excited." Sam observed as Jazz turned to the right, a little too roughly.

"Yup! It's just that… I love him so much!" She sighed taking another turn. "I can't believe that I actually am going to marry him! I'm gonna be Jazz Foley!"

"Who would have guessed…?" Sam nodded thinking out loud and laughed softly. "Jazz Foley, it sounds… weird."

"I think it kinda has a ring to it." She shrugged in delight while she tried to focus on the road. "I'm gonna be his wife! And he's gonna be my husband!"

Sam smiled faintly as she rested her head on the back of the seat and closed the car's window. Her eyes closed by themselves as she sighed in complete confusion, thinking about what happened earlier that day. She considered in that moment what Tucker said, she should get more therapy, seeing Danny wasn't normal and she was afraid that she was in the edge of insanity.

"Jazz? I think that I'm… crazy." She sighed feeling her eyes water up again.

"Why do you say that?" Jazz asked in curiosity. "Just because you need some alone time doesn't mean that you've gone nuts."

She sighed in annoyance and looked to the window, hiding her now reddish eyes. "I mean, I've been seeing things that I shouldn't."

Jazz's eyes grew large in worry, loosing the warm feeling that warmed her a few moments ago, as she realized what she was talking about, better said, _who_ she was talking about. "Wait… you've seen Danny?"

"Yes… can you- can you help me? I don't want to be obsessed with him, that's not what he would want." Sam sobbed loosing her control and letting herself clean up her thoughts. "I just can't stop seeing him everywhere!"

Jazz gasped. "Sam, I-I've seen him too!" Sam immediately looked at her direction with her eyes shinning brightly, telling her to continue. "He was in my room and we talked… but I think it was a dream."

At the end of Jazz's message, Sam felt her hopes disappear without any warnings. "Why do you say that you saw him so convincingly if you know that you dreamed it?"

"Because," Jazz said softly "I wrote something in my diary that makes me wonder."

"What did you write?" Sam asked while practically jumping of excitement and at the same time dying on the inside. "Tell me!"

"No." She said firmly. "I'll show you instead."

"Fine." Sam muttered as she sat up straight and looked through the window and up to the sky, where all the stars where shinning brightly. She saw something silver moving in the air but ignored it; it was probably just a falling star.

Up on the air where Sam was looking a few seconds ago dashed Phantom, incredibly exhausted. He had figured out that it was Sam in the graveyard and knew who she was hiding from. He followed her everywhere she went; Skulker could have been around after all. It was a really low possibility after the threat Phantom stated, but he still didn't trust him; he never did.

After a few minutes of taking in the sights of the city and keeping a good distance between him and nearby curious eyes, he reached the park where he spent so many years just waiting for something to happen. There were only a few people around the fountain area, which was far to tell who he was so he let himself relax on a bench and simply stared at the dark sky.

He sighed as he saw the moon, shinning brightly a silver color that gave the night that special beauty. He took deep breaths, and even though he couldn't feel the air going through his lungs, he felt like he needed to do it. He wanted really badly to be alive, but it was too late. He had matured over the years and knew that even if he could, he shouldn't.

What would happen if he randomly appeared? Disaster and chaos would be all around the world if he did. His sister was there when they all buried his body; Sam had written the words to his gravestone, Tucker was held back a year for the lack of studying because of depression and his parents had gave up ghost hunting; all because of him.

Not to mention ghosts. They had stop attacking the city because _he _wasn't there to entertain them and stop them. Sure, it sounded illogical, but it would have been too easy to just take over the world without a fight; it wasn't fair. Why should he agitate the peace because of a simple wish?

As the breeze blew against his long white hair, he couldn't help but close his eyes; trying his hardest to remember how to feel. He missed being his normal color, not this bluish skin that kept reminding him his current and permanent state; he missed how it felt to be cold, hot and even the horrible feeling of dying. Right now, he could only feel pain and angst; let's not forget his broken heart.

He still loved Sam with all his existence and he would do anything for her, even remain dead if he had to which he did, even if she didn't love him back. He wasn't sure about anything anymore; that is, except for the pain that he felt every time a tear rolled down her face, every growl she gave in frustration because of him; it was always his fault.

Even if it hurt, he had to see her, even if she was crying. He wanted so badly to go to her and help her, to tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world, the ghost zone or wherever. She was the very soul that kept him there, and that's when it hit him. A small light in the dark tunnel of despair, the little seed of hope, he had an idea.

"If I could find my unfinished business… could I come back to earth as in human?" He said loud enough as if talking to someone. "Not as Danny Fenton of course, but… human."

He sighed once more; he knew that was impossible. How could you just wish to come back as human and just "poof!" your wish is granted? Desiree couldn't help, neither could any other wishing ghosts; Clockwork already had them under his control. Not even Clockwork himself, master of all time, could take him back to change his past.

"What if there's a way?" He asked softly to the silence that was around him; it was normal for him to talk to himself lately, being dead meant being lonely. It had driven him mad to just sit on the park and wait; he had to talk to someone, even if it was his own voice that responded. "Why is this so unfair?"

He looked up to the stars again, noticing how the sky was turning a soft color, meaning that the sunrise was near. He stood up from the park bench and stretched himself, just a habit that he never lost. Leaping to the air, he took a deep breath once more, just for the heck of it, and flew to Sam's apartment, where she should be sleeping or getting ready for college.

Once near the small place where his loved one lived, which was ant sized compared to the huge mansion she used to live in as a child, he looked through her window, only to see an empty room. He saw a shadow on the floor but wasn't sure what or who it was, and worst of all, there was something that he did see that he didn't like at all.

There was blood on the carpet next to a knife.

* * *

I missed my cliffies! Now, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!? -cough- just... push the button... you know you want to... and those who don't review, thanks for reading!


	11. Seeking for Death

After a long night of thoughts, Phantom just wanted to go and see Sam and make sure she was okay. Sadly, that's not exactly what happened. He had seen through her window a blood stained knife on the floor. Next to the knife there was a poodle of the sticky red liquid and there was something else there that suspiciously looked like…

Sam's body.

The air got caught in his throat when this possibility hit him; Sam had taken her life. He couldn't move or not even blink; he just floated there, looking through a dirty window at the scenery on her dark room.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

No answer.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

Still no answer.

This kept on for as long as it took for him to snap out of his shock. He couldn't come in, he just tapped on the window and hoped for her to get up, but she didn't. After what seemed to be an eternity, he decided to phase inside and forget about the timeline or the consequences of his actions.

He called her name. Still, no one responded to his calling. He called again while getting closer to the shadow on the floor, the red and sticky liquid staining his boots as well as her carpet. He gasped when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and saw her, lying on the floor.

"No!" He yelled rushing to where the limp girl was. He placed a gloved hand over her neck, trying hard to find a pulse. Sadly, even if it was there, he couldn't feel the human contact so it was useless.

He observed her stomach but it didn't rise or fall, it got him worried. She was deadly pale, scaring him for good. Without much thought he grabbed her sheets and ripped a small part of the material, then wrapped it tightly over her wrists.

"Why would she do this!?" He yelled to himself, forgetting that he was already messing around with time to start with and that he shouldn't even be there. He would deal with Clockwork later, first he had to save his love's life. After wrapping her arms completely, he picked her up, looking away for a second as her hair dripped blood over his clothes.

"Please, don't die…" He whispered as he held her tight and leaped to the air, looking for the nearest hospital. As the wind pushed against them he became intangible, stopping the red drops that were falling from her hair and arms. "Please Sammy… stay here."

Of course, she didn't answer but he was still hoping that she would, he desperately did. His eyes found her wrapped wrists, making him shiver from the pain it brought. He knew why she did it, although he couldn't even guess why; all that mattered now was that she would make it.

After what seemed to be forever, Phantom found the hospital and didn't even mind to hide, he just phased through the front door and called for help, scaring the crap out of everyone there. A petite-sized secretary was wearing some huge headphones, making her immune to the sudden yells, but not for the rough temperature change.

She looked up and luckily Phantom was already in front of her desk, making her stop from the scare and shock. He looked afraid and desperate, making the little woman feel compassion for him.

"Please, save her." He whispered with Sam on his arms.

"Oh my, I'll call the doctor right away!" She ran to the door at the back of her small office and in less than a second an old looking doctor rushed out with many nurses.

Everything happened too fast for him to notice, only blurry images flashed through his frightened eyes. When she was taken to the emergency room, when the many screams of panic stopped, the world started spinning.

"Phantom, do you have any idea of what you have done?" He heard Clockwork ask in his usual calm voice.

"No. And truly I don't care." He spat turning around and giving him a glare. "As long as she's okay, nothing really matters to me."

"Listen child, I know that your intentions were good, but you have no right to mess with the timeline." He replied with a sigh. "You did something that could permanently mess time!"

"I don't care about time! I don't care about anything anymore!" He yelled, stomping his feet angrily. "Is she going to make it?"

"Phantom, I know that you love the girl, but that's no reason to interfere with my work." Clockwork spat, ignoring Phantom's question.

"Listen ghost, I couldn't care less for your stupid work or the consequences for my actions right now. All that matters is that Sam makes it out of this alive and that she doesn't do that again! Now, tell me…" He yelled, floating closer to the ghost and grabbing him by his cloak-front. "Is she going to make it!?"

Clockwork sighed and phased out of the younger ghost's hands. "Listen Phantom, you have no right to demand for an answer; especially after doing what you did."

"Stop treating me like a child! You are just a selfish jerk who doesn't care for anyone but yourself! Don't you know that she was going to die if I hadn't helped her? Can't you tell me if she's going to make it!? At least tell me if she's alive!" He yelled, his eyes getting a small red aura around them. "NOW!"

"Phantom… she's alive." Clockwork sighed. "But what difference does it make? You know that you can't be together until she dies by natural causes or suffers your own fate."

"She will not die the way that I did." He answered lowering his head. It was too painful to remember, and of course, he would never want her to suffer the same fate.

"And even if she did, you still can't be with her if she loves someone else." He continued, feeling bad for Phantom. He wanted to tell him about Sam's feelings, how she still loved him more than ever and wanted desperately to be with him, but he couldn't.

"Will you please stop reminding me about that!?" He snapped clenching his fists angrily.

"I'm sorry Danny, but if you don't remind yourself, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to do it for you." He sighed, trying to calm the powerful heartbroken ghost.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered as he tried to relax, letting his shoulders fall and remembering something that bothered him not too long ago. "Why do I age if I'm dead?"

Clockwork seemed surprised at this sudden question and sighed while transforming from an elder to a child as he always did. "Well, you know very well that the accident made you half dead, right?"

"Yeah, hard to forget nearly being shocked to death." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, since ghost molecules passed down to your human DNA, the same thing happened to your ghost half. That is why you still have emotions and you age, but there will be a point when you'll stop aging and transform 14 again, the same age that you died." The ghost explained calmly, getting a soft nod from Phantom.

"…but, when I'm 14 again, will it erase my memory or something?" He asked with a shrug.

"No. You'll still be as powerful as you get, that's why you have to be careful. You're getting stronger everyday, so powerful that Pariah Dark will be no challenge for you in a couple of years." Clockwork said while adjusting his time staff. "The Ghost Zone and human world are safe as long as you stay on the correct path."

"What do you mean?" He asked while looking behind the ghost, where a screen was starting to swirl.

Clockwork turned around to see what Danny was seeing, only to sigh as the screen changed into the scene of the hospital where Sam was. "I mean, Phantom, that if you don't control those emotions you will become the biggest threat to any ghost or human around. No one will be able to stop you, you will be more powerful than Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark and Plasmius mixed together."

Phantom turned to face Clockwork, feeling his chest heavy and filled with pain. "Is she okay?"

"I can't tell, young child." He sighed while coming closer to the screen. "She's very weak."

"But you're the master of time! How can you not know if she'll make it through!?" He said while loosing his temper. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor, knowing the annoying answer.

"Daniel Phantom, you know that by telling you the future _I'll_ be messing with time. Just wait and see." Clockwork said feeling a little annoyed too by the persistence of Phantom.

"Can we at least see what's happening on the screen…?" He asked hopefully.

He received a nod from the transforming ghost; he was now a middle aged man. "Just don't interfere anymore; I'm going to have a hard time fixing this as it is."

Phantom nodded and stared at the screen, which was starting to clear up and showed a white door, probably where Sam was.

Beside the bed where the limp girl was, a doctor was checking her wrists and was surprised at how well bandaged they were. They were wrapped all over the wound and around it, making the blood stop from pouring all around and giving him a small chance of hope.

He placed a hand on her left wrist and sighed in relief as he felt a small pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He immediately called the nurse and gave her the needed instructions, getting a nod and starting to work right away.

A few hours later, Phantom was already in the park, walking invisibly around trying to get his mind off Sam. He had left just as she was stabilized, but the feeling of worry wouldn't let his system.

He slowly made his way to the small woods on the lakeside and sat on a tall branch of the tree where he talked with Sam not too long ago. He could see her scared face and even hear her beautiful voice. Why did he have to die? Oh, that's right; he was murdered by a heartless ghost that ruined the life of many people. That was the same ghost who made Phantom so mad that he couldn't resist the urge to strangle him, to make him suffer, to make him pay.

As Clockwork stared at the two screens to his right side, he sighed. In one of them he could see Phantom, and he knew quite well what he was thinking of. By the look on his face he was thinking of vengeance and revenge, the only thing on his mind now a day. On the other one was Sam, lying on the hospital bed hopelessly.

He knew how much Phantom cared for her, and it pained him too to be able to know the sad fate of their lives, he knew the exact time and date of his death ever since he was born, but with the sudden changes at his young age of fourteen, he knew that his death was a lot closer than anyone thought it was.

But of course, he knows everything.

He even knows when Sam's day will come, but he doesn't want Phantom to know, since there could be a change there too. It would be a hard hit to know when your love will die, let alone if she gets killed ahead of time. Would Phantom really want to know when Sam's death will come? He was very unlucky all his life, even when he died, he still had emotions and pain, heartbreak and love, many things that made him miserable, and kept him from resting in peace.


	12. Missing

Thanks for all the reviews, special thanks to KL for being my beta! You rock!

Sorry for the lateness for this chapter... anyway, I hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anybody else on this story, just well, nothing... I guess... oh! oh! I own the plot! And the story!

* * *

Darkness evolved Phantom as he stared at the black sky that seemed to be as depressed as he felt. Heavy drops of rain were falling, breaking into the unforgiving ground and soaking everything in its path. White strands of long, wet and unruly hair fell onto his pale face, mixing with ghostly tears. They might have been invisible, but they were there. He felt it, he knew it, he lived it.

He suffered it.

The wind blew hard, making him shake as a pattern with the leaves on the green trees. He knew that it was cold, he wanted to feel it. He wanted to remember what to touch felt like. He wanted to smile again with _her_, to know what it's like to feel happy… but the dead do not smile.

The dead do not feel anything besides pain and angst.

Thoughts of the limp body on the carpet of his loved one replayed on his mind over and over again, taking away the small amount of self-control that he desperately needed, stabbing his already depressed heart. His neon green eyes shot open, a thin red line around the iris.

It burned. He blinked several times to make it go away, but it was no use. His body shuddered, but not of cold, but because of the electric shock that invaded his whole self. After taking a deep breath, just to pretend to pull oxygen to his lungs, he leaped into the air and into the ice cold lake. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the burning sensation wouldn't leave.

"What's the matter with me…?" He asked himself angrily, feeling it even hotter.

He decided to ignore it as much as he could, trying to push it to the back of his mind. It was impossible, the pain was unbearable. In defeat, he hovered to the surface and looked at his reflection on the moving water. His locks of hair blocked his view, but after pushing them back, he wished that he hadn't.

...oOo…

White walls contrasted the clothing of a young woman that was sound asleep. Faint sounds stabbed the air constantly, coming from the machine where the girl was connected. Her eyes remained closed as the beeping continued, slowly but firmly. No movement was seen in the small room, except for a shadow coming from the ceiling.

Immediately, the air temperature dropped a good ten degrees. As the shadow came closer to the Goth girl, its smile grew larger, not thinking twice before grabbing her and picking her up gently, bridal style.

A low but evil laugh escaped his robotic mouth, proud of himself for finally disabling the security system attached to the human girl on his arms. Looking around for a while, he decided that it was finally time to leave intangibly and invisibly through the roof again, finding its path to the still working ghost portal.

…oOo…

Jazz and Maddie sat on the fluffy couch that laid in the living room, talking excitedly about Jazz's wedding. They were smiling from ear to ear, finally finding a little ray of light on the dark tunnel of depression that they fell into a few years ago.

"Oh dear, you're already so grown up!" Maddie smiled while wiping a small tear of joy that escaped her eye.

"Mom, don't cry… you're gonna make _me_ tear up too!" She laughed softly, stiffing a sniffle. "I'm so nervous!"

Maddie smiled sweetly and laughed with her. "You'll be fine honey. But don't forget about me once you make your own life, okay?"

"How could you say that? I'll always come and visit you, besides, we're gonna be living just around thirty minutes away." Jazz said while crossing her arms. "Tuck's like family too, so I'm sure that he wouldn't mind visiting with me."

Maddie was about to answer, when she heard a 'crash' downstairs. Both turned to the basement door with a gasp, the laboratory had been closed for years, who could be down there?

"Maybe Jack's-" Maddie started but didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw Jack coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey sweet cheeks, we're all out of fudge!" He boomed, while frowning, he made his way toward them. "Want to go with me to get some?"

Right after his pause, the family turned to the television in alarm. It was the news, and apparently something big and important had happened not to long ago. A woman with black silky hair appeared, announcing a case of abduction at the Amity Park hospital.

"…here's Lance Thunder with the full version of this story."

The weather man, that was usually sent to do other jobs at the news, appeared to be in front of the white building with a policeman beside him. "So tell me, Officer Smith, what exactly happened?"

"Were not sure yet, all we know is that a young girl, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, was abducted a couple of hours ago. We're searching for her everywhere, still, not a clue was found." The big, fat and hairy policeman answered in a monotone voice.

"You mean that she just… disappeared?" Lance asked, getting the microphone even closer to the pig-like man.

"Yes, well, as far as we're all concerned, Danny Phantom was spotted with the girl in his arms earlier. He was the one who brought her in here." He continued explaining, pointing to the hospital behind him. "After his mysterious disappearance, we believe that he was plotting to take this girl, who used to help him battle other ghosts in earlier years. Obviously, he is our main suspect. Since the girl was too weak, he couldn't take her with him."

"So you're saying that he needed her _alive?_" The frustrated weatherman asked, quite worried himself.

Officer Smith took a deep breath and sighed. "We can't tell, all we know is that we sent our best detectives to investigate the case and they're currently working on it. We believe that Phantom indeed needed her alive, for it's the only way that this makes sense."

"Thank you for the information, Officer Smith. Well, back to you, Kelly…"

The Fenton's eyes grew wide; all were taken by surprise at that bulletin. Jack frowned, murmuring full of hate: "I knew that Phantom kid was nothing but trouble…"

Maddie was frowning and glaring at the television as if it had personally insulted her. "This time he's gone too far. And I thought he was gone for good!"

"But… that's impossible!" Jazz gasped, her eyes filled of tears. "There's no way that… he was Danny!"

"Call him Phantom, Jazzy-pants. He isn't good enough to be called Danny, _ever._" Jack growled in anger, looking around the living room for some sort of ghost equipment. "Don't call him by the name of my boy, that good-for-nothing ghost is lower than trash itself."

"Oh, Jack. We need to make more equipment! Darn it, we _had_ to sell all of our stuff!" Maddie whined angrily. "At least we know that Phantom isn't Danny… that way we don't have to worry."

"Dad, there's someone in the lab." Jazz explained quickly, pointing her finger to the closed door and trying to change the subject. It was already scaring her enough to know that they thought that her deceased brother was suspicious for abduction, she really didn't to know what her parents might do _if_ Danny was turned full ghost."

"Let's go see who's there; no one breaks in Fenton Works!" Jack yelled while walking to the door.

Maddie got up and stood next to him, fear obvious in her face now, replacing the hate that was previously there. Jazz did the same, her legs were shacking slightly and she wasn't sure if this was a good idea, they didn't have anything to defend themselves with.

"Let's be careful… okay?" Maddie said in a whisper with a hand on the doorknob. "Well, here we go…"

She opened the door and immediately they heard the ghost portal open. All of them gasped and turned the light on, only being able to see Sam being pulled into the pool of green by a ghost that was too far inside to identify. A trace of blood covered the lab, letting them know that she was in grave danger.

"We need to save her!" Jack boomed from behind Maddie.

"Let's get the specter speeder, quick!" Maddie yelled, running down the stairs as quickly as she could, two for each step. "Jazz, get me the keys!"

Jazz didn't even think twice before grabbing the keys with many ghost designs and throwing it to her mother, who caught it with great ability. The three of them got inside the vehicle and started it, not even looking back once.

Gasping from surprise, they all stared wide-eyed at the large mass of green goop that surrounded them. Jazz had only visited the ghost zone once many years ago, which was enough to remind her how dangerous it was.

"Do you see her anywhere!?" Maddie shrieked looking around constantly.

"Not yet, dear… don't worry, we'll find her!" Jack assured with a frown, looking worriedly all around the depths of nothingness.

Jazz had tears of worry on her delicate blue eyes, which couldn't stay still on one place. Sam was in grave danger, she was bleeding badly, and she was in trouble. First Danny, and now her? She wasn't gonna give up that easily.

Suddenly, an idea struck her like lightning. "Wait! Use the real world items tracking device!"

"Great idea Jazzy-pants, she'll be okay." Jack said, wrapping a protective arm around his daughter. "We'll find her soon, I'm sure we will."

Opening the radar, they gasped as the green ring opened right on Jazz's hand. She pulled her hand out of the hologram and sighed, frowning as nothing out of the ordinary came into view. After a couple of minutes, the image of the ghost zone didn't change at all, all it showed was the infinite green.

"But… this isn't possible. We _saw_ her!" Maddie gasped in surprise after a while of no avail of finding her. "She must be around here…"

"Mads, she's not here." Jack mumbled while glancing around at the doors that didn't seem to end. "Let's go back; we're not armed to handle these evil suffering spooks."

"But… Sam's-"

"Not here. Let's go, maybe she's out. You know how this portal opens up at the weirdest places…" Jack assured as he turned around, pushing a button that made them go as fast as the speeder could handle.

Maddie wasn't sure, she had the feeling that Sam was in there, but then… why wasn't she detected on the radar? And who was that ghost that brought her in there to begin with?

Her eyes expressed hate as the bitter thought came to her mind. _"Phantom."_

* * *

_He he... evil Phantom... R&R!_


	13. Startling Discovery

Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a peanut? NO! Its an update!!! -crowd cheers-

I blame the lateness of this chapter on writer's block, chores and stress. Anyway, I found a notebook where I have the story's basic plot line, which should help me get over this stupid mental block. . I'm very sorry for the lateness, but hopefully this chapter will make it up. I'm proud to say that in some scenes, I made Danny more In Character than just the depressed soul he's being.

Now, enough blah blah blah and on with the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my laptop and well, the plot. If Butch Hartman wants it I would gladly give it to him! Even if he would never give me Danny...

* * *

The warm summer breeze passed by the home of the Fenton's, taking with it some unfortunate fallen crisp yellow leaves. A young man stood at the door, knocking softly and waiting for an answer. Since none came, he just decided to come in, noticing how quiet it was.

"Uh… Jazz? Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" The African-American called, looking around for anyone. "Hello?"

A crash was heard from downstairs, the lab. He gasped and ran toward the door, opening it brusquely and running down the unlit room. The ghost portal's door was opened, and the renewed specter speeder entered quickly.

"Tucker!" Jazz called from inside the vehicle. "Sam, she's in there!"

"What!?" He gasped as he helped her out. Then he gave a confused look at Maddie and Jack. "What's going on?"

"We're not so sure, but I'm sure this is Phantom's doing." Maddie angrily stated, judging by the previous events.

"If she's in there, why did you came back without her!?"

"Because we couldn't find her. I think she's out, Tucker." Jack explained. "Lets search for her around town, she can't be far."

They all nodded in disbelief, sharing worried glances. Maddie dragged Jack back up the stairs while Jazz got in the specter speeder again.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked his fiancée worriedly.

Jazz looked at him sadly and sighed. "I saw her in there, and we both know that mom and dad don't have a clue about the ghost zone. She's inside and we gotta find her."

Tucker sighed and nodded, climbed inside the speeder and grabbed the wheel. The green light shone against their decided faces as they passed through the portal, determined to find Sam, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Phantom was at the lake, still looking at his reflection on the water. His eyes where back to normal emerald color, but an eerie glow shone around them. He splashed some water on his pale face and sighed, knowing that the water was cold but he couldn't feel it.

"Well, I can't feel the water, but I can feel the burn!" He yelled in rage, talking about the fire in his eyes that wouldn't leave. He closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping that once he opened them, they would be their normal green. He did so and finally sighed in relief. "What the heck was that all about?"

Before he could answer his own question with guesses, a car got his attention. It wasn't a car, a limousine, which made him realize that it must be Sam's parents. The tinted windows where lowered, allowing the Manson's view to be more clear. They looked tired and worried, over all freaked out.

"Oh, Jeremy, where could our Sammykins be?" She asked her husband loud enough for Phantom to hear.

"Sam's missing…?" Danny gasped, frowning and trying to hear what Jeremy answered.

"I don't know, honey." He said, looking out through the window, as if expecting her to be there in full view. "But the Fenton's said that she was in the ghost zone… but they couldn't find her."

"Then what are we doing here!?" Pamela shrieked. "We got to hire the most powerful and expert ghost hunters to go in there and find my baby girl!"

"That won't be necessary… I'll find her." Phantom said, forgetting for a second that if he spoke too loud they could hear him. Unfortunately for him, they did, but before they could do anything about it he leaped to the sky and zoomed out through the sky.

"Was that… Phantom!?" The tall blond man asked his wife, to which she only shrugged.

"If he said that he wants to find her, then it's only logical that he didn't do it!" Pamela gasped, looking at the sky, trying to see the ghost kid who was long gone.

In the air, Phantom was flying at top speed toward Fenton Works, a frown on his face. The house was currently empty, since everyone had left earlier to look for Sam. Phantom didn't bother to take a look around anyway, he just phased through a couple of walls and doors until he reached the portal.

The door was unlocked which made Phantom sigh slightly in relief. This was serious, and he wouldn't take any chances on letting evidence that he was there. Closing his eyes in anticipation he let himself fall into the endless sea of green that was colder than ice.

Shivering slightly, he found his way to Skulker's lair. The sight was spooky enough to send shivers up a ghost's body. Lots of torturing devices could be spotted, even if they where camouflaged. Phantom growled, already imagining in what sorts of danger Sam must be in right now.

"I promise that I'll find you… wherever you are." He murmured while flying as fast as possible toward his destination.

Three seconds was all it took for him to realize that this was more serious than he thought. In just one glance he saw a horrifying scene; cages everywhere, dissected creatures used as display and furniture and a laboratory on the farthest right corner.

Precisely in that laboratory, a large shadow was moving around like crazy, probably excited. The ghost floated from side to side, surrounding a table that held someone. From where Phantom was standing, he could feel the joy of the evil creature that captured his love. Not knowing what else to do, Phantom dove onto the mechanical ghost and sent a blast toward his chest.

"Ah, so the whelp wants to save his dying girlfriend, eh?" He asked in a deep and mocking tone. Phantom glared angrily, making him snicker. "Well, I'll make sure to write that down on a plaque next to you, new pelt."

"Dude, that's still totally gross." Phantom frowned in disgust, sending another two blasts at Skulker. "You are so going down."

The robotic ghost was sent backward from the strength of the blasts, but that only made him angrier. "Child, surrender now and I assure you that it won't hurt a bit."

"Yeah? Well I assure _you _that this _will_!" Phantom yelled, kicking Skulker and breaking one of his arms.

Said ghost flew quickly a few feet to the left and took out a gun. "Say your prayers, ghost child."

Before Phantom could react, Skulker pulled the trigger and unfortunately had a clear shot. He fell to his knees and he tried to crawl away, but a second blast was sent, hitting him square on the chest with a yelp of pain.

Skulker grinned wickedly and walked toward Phantom, his gun still charged enough for a final blow. He aimed it at his head and smiled wider. Danny was too weak even to stand up, those shots where filled with anti-ecto micro chips, which sent a shock of electricity through his body when he used his powers.

He had a tingling sensation all over his body that scratched his insides and made him twist in pain. His head started to ache, and his eyes started to burn. He was sure that they had changed color too. Another problem to attend to was that one more shot could eliminate him from complete existence.

The pain was too much, and he knew that he couldn't fight anymore. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at Skulker with empty eyes. "Go ahead, but make it quick."

The ghost snorted and hit him with the side of the gun in his forehead. "Fight! What kind of hero begs to get killed!?"

"A tired one. I've been fighting for years to protect everyone, especially Sam… and I've failed her."

"I don't care for your depression and issues, prey. I just want you and the girl as my trophy, and as a good hunter, I shall do it the traditional way- slowly and painfully."

Phantom shrugged sadly and uncaringly. "Pull the trigger, please, end my misery and finish what you started so long ago."

Skulker hit him again, this time, much harder. That didn't help Phantom's head ache, or eliminated his blood red eyes either. "I will, don't you worry; but as my manners say, ladies first."

The ghost smiled wickedly as he noticed Phantom's anger rising. "You want a fight? Fine, just don't think that you'll win. Let her go!"

"I don't think so; she's almost as valuable as you are." Skulker answered, grabbing Phantom by surprise and tying him up with anti-ghost ropes. He then threw him violently to a cage made of glass, three inches thick.

Skulker raised the gun slowly and aimed toward Sam. She was still unconscious, and with Phantom out of the way, the last shot was impossible to be missed. Phantom's eyes flooded with tears, missing the eerie red glow and getting replaced with deep neon of concern.

"No… Sam."

"Hey whelp, don't miss out on this moment! Open your eyes!" Skulker laughed, pulling the trigger.

"Sam!!!"

A blinding light shone, making Phantom cover his eyes and Skulker turn his face to the side. The sound that boomed around the walls didn't help Phantom's nerves either; it sounded like an explosion.

After the brightness went away, Phantom was the first one to recover. He looked over at Sam immediately, and smiled in relief when he noticed that nothing had changed from her features. In fact, it appeared that nothing had happened.

"What the heck? This was supposed to disintegrate her!" Skulker yelled in rage. "Unless… Argh! It only works on ghosts!"

Phantom couldn't help but smile slightly, looking at Sam. After a few seconds, he snapped out back to reality and remembered that she was still bleeding badly and needed medical attention right away.

"You… you almost killed her. You _killed_ me." He growled, pulling apart his arms and breaking everything that kept him captive. "And now, I'm gonna do the same to you."

He stood up suddenly, breaking the glass and surprising Skulker. Then, he blasted the gun away. A kick on his robotic legs followed, making him fall backward and giving him a chance of escaping.

He looked over at Sam's body, which was staining the ropes that tied her to some sort of dissecting table. He browsed for her wrists and noticed that the bandages where removed by Skulker, making the cuts visible.

This only made his eyes water up slightly, but before he lost control of his emotions he phased her out and flew through the roof. Luckily, Skulker had landed on some chemicals and couldn't move.

Not too far away, Phantom was looking around desperately for the portal. Millions of doors where around, but none of them looked like the one he needed… until he saw it. He gently grabbed Sam tighter and flew threw it, and then placed her on the floor of the lab.

"Oh, Sam. How could I let him hurt you like this…?" He sobbed softly, looking at her pale face. "You need help… I won't let you down."

He was gonna grab her and fly away again when he heard a crash. Startled, he looked around but found nothing but darkness. He dared to make an ecto-blast on his hand, just powerful enough to brighten the room, wishing that he hadn't.

Maddie had just come down the stairs and looked over at his direction. "You! I knew you did it!"

"N-no, you got it all wrong!" He said quickly, looking at his mother and feeling awkward for having her so close and not being able to hug her. "Help her, I have to go and finish up what hurt her like this."

"Wait right there!" Maddie yelled, running toward Sam and Phantom. "Why did you bring her back?"

"I gotta go, mom." He mumbled and flew to the portal, leaving a confused Maddie to take care of Sam.

"…mom?"

* * *

Well, I was gonna make the cliffie a few pages before this, so don't kill me! lol


	14. Unexpected Fears

Sorry it took so long... hopefully this will be a good chapter to make up for some of the lateness... anyway, its slightly dark, but I tried to fix it... hopefully I didn't mess it up.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are what keep me with this story. I'm gonna finish it, even if it'll take a while. Special thanks to Karmatic.luv for betaing it, and without further interruptions, I give you the next chapter of Bring Me to Life.

* * *

In the huge and green maze that is the ghost zone, Phantom was flying as fast as he could toward Skulker, knowing that as long as he was around, he wouldn't be at peace. In a matter of minutes, he came face to face with the mechanical ghost, who by now could move, the chemicals losing effect on him.

"So you came back, excellent! Now I won't have to bother going back to your world!" Skulker smiled, raising his gun. "Or should I say, what _used_ to be your world."

"You know? That is getting annoying. Will you just let it die!?" Phantom growled, stepping closer.

"Let it die, you say? Just like I let you die?" He smirked in triumph, seeing the glare Phantom was sending him. "Okay, but only because you brought me such good memories."

Phantom bitterly closed his eyes and sent Skulker an ecto-blast, hitting him on the arm and causing the gun to fall. He shot three more toward his chest. The evil ghost fell backward with a gasp, looking at Phantom frightened.

"Scared now?" He smirked; opening his eyes that where blood red with no pupils.

Skulker backed away, his eyes wide. He looked around and gasped as another blast hit him square on the chest. "Please, stop!"

"_You_ are actually saying _please_?" Phantom smirked in a low voice. Skulker gasped when he noticed that his teeth weren't their usual way, but fangs instead. "How nice of you… You know what would be nicer?"

The ghost didn't respond, making Phantom smirk wider. "…to hear you begging for mercy."

Skulker closed his eyes and remembered something that made him smile in triumph. In the blink of an eye, he was standing up with a bottle in his hand. He turned to Phantom and threw it at him, waiting anxiously to see if it worked.

"Surprise, ghost child!" He laughed evilly once he noticed that Phantom was paralyzed, just like he was just a few minutes ago.

In the last movements Phantom blinked, causing his eyes to return to their usual neon green and when he looked at Skulker in shock, he noticed that his teeth where back to normal. "What the…"

"Yes, whelp. You're as good as mine, my prize that is." He smiled, charging his special gun. "And when I'm done with you, count on this, your little girlfriend will join you on my hall of trophies!"

Phantom fell, not being able to move or to maintain his balance. He just looked at Skulker in fright, his eyes begging for him not to do it. He felt like gelatin on the inside, something that he hadn't felt in years.

"Who's scared now?"

There had to be someplace to go, a way to move, anything to save himself from that sure doom. Up to now, no matter where his eyes landed on, nothing seemed to be helpful. He shakily looked at Skulker, giving him one last pleading expression.

"Is that… begging!?" He laughed cruelly, holding the gun preciously.

Phantom began to pant, breathing shallowly like he used to do when he was in deep trouble. Of course, it wasn't something he needed to do, but right now wasn't the time for reflections, and he really wasn't in the right disposition of having such thoughts.

He tried to move, but it was useless. The most he could do was wiggle his fingers, and it was just barely. Skulker noticed this and laughed again.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" He walked toward Phantom and grabbed him by his long and unmanageable hair, which was a good three inches longer than how he used to keep it at his young age. "I'm thinking your wondering how…"

With much difficulty, he managed to raise an eyebrow and formed with his mouth something that came out almost as a hatred sarcastic whisper. _"Duh…"_

"Well, let's just say I want to cherish the moment as I get your pelt for my wall." He smiled, dragging him by his silver hairs with much strength. Phantom closed his eyes and held the urge to yell. Why was it that nothing would go well for him lately?

Without thinking it twice, Skulker threw Phantom on a table with anti ecto-energy straps to hold him in place. They were tight enough to keep him from moving, although he couldn't move to begin with.

"And now for the grand finally!" He boomed proudly, while his usual mechanical hand transformed into a huge dagger. "Hmmm… I was aiming for a chainsaw, but this will have to do."

Phantom's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't sure of what would happen to him now; he was already dead after all. Maybe he could disappear forever, or maybe he'll end up being two, just like when he duplicated himself.

Who knows? Maybe he would go somewhere different from Earth and the Ghost Zone. What he really was sure of was that he couldn't escape under these conditions.

His train of thoughts was roughly interrupted by a crash behind him. He forced himself up enough to see Skulker looking through some chemistry stuff. Right now he had broken a bottle, making a lot of purple smoke that covered everything.

"Oh well, one less bottle of God-knows-what…" He shrugged once it had cleared away completely. "At least I got what I was looking for!"

He proudly held a small camera, making Phantom question this specter's sanity.

"…What? I want to record your doom! Only then I shall be recognized as the greatest hunter of the universe!"

He walked beside Phantom and tightened the material that kept him hostage. He groaned loudly, feeling his whole body compress on the compacted space.

"Let me go!" He managed to yell from the sudden pain. Skulker just smirked wider, if that was possible.

"Or what?" He dared ask in a mocking tone, stepping closer to the pained ghost kid.

Immediately, Phantom looked at him, his previous appearance reappearing. His thin lips curved into a half smile, his fangs now noticeable from a mile away. "Then pay up the consequences."

With a sudden jump he managed to break the glowing straps and grinned. In less then a second he was face to face with Skulker again. Said ghost could only stare in fright, he was fully conscious of what had happened.

That particular bottle that caused all the smoke had allowed Phantom to move once more. What he couldn't explain was this creepy state he was in right now. Next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the lab, where the gun that shocked everything with Ectoplasmic energy to unconsciousness if aimed right.

By self defense he shot him, hitting his arm brutally. Then, all of a sudden some kind of electricity ran through his body, making him fall to his knees. Even though on this weaker state, his features remained unchanged. His eyes where still blood red and his fangs where still huge.

Even when everything turned black.

An ambulance had arrived a few seconds ago, which made Maddie smile slightly in relief. She picked up Sam and brought her to the living room which much effort. After leaving her on the couch she rushed to the door and sighed.

"We came as soon as the traffic allowed. Where's the young lady?" A tall blonde man with dark black eyes asked.

"She's on the couch. Please hurry." She mumbled quickly, causing the man to nod and walk inside.

In less than five minutes, Sam was in the ambulance. Maddie had called her family and they where going to the hospital, right behind the ambulance. Jack had to drive because Maddie couldn't even stop shaking.

"Don't worry, dear. She'll be fine." He sighed soothingly while taking a turn to the left. "She always seems to pull through trouble."

Maddie nodded, she knew that. Sam was extremely lucky, not to mention strong. Of course she had passed through a lot of things, but she had hung on to life until recently. She hadn't tried to take her life away in years, in fact, only once and that was when _he_ died.

Now that thought made her remember what had happened a few moments ago with Phantom. Why on earth did he call her mom? He couldn't be Danny, she was sure of that. Phantom had been around when Danny was still alive, so there wasn't a logical explanation for him to say that.

"_Maybe I look like his mother…" _She wondered, thinking of any possible way of setting things straight. She decided to shrug it off, if she ever saw that specter again she would have to ask, but right now more important things were happening.

"Well, we're here." Jack announced, finding a parking space in the huge hospital parking lot. "Did you call Jazzy pants?"

"Yes, she said that she'll be here right away."

Evening came, and they where still in the hospital, all three of them. Sam was still to wake up, but was thankfully stable. The doctors were very worried for her health and about her sudden disappearance. A police officer was questioning Maddie and Jack, since they where the main suspects.

"How exactly did you find her, Mrs. Fenton?" The big man asked while taking notes on a big notepad.

"She appeared down in my basement. Phantom had found her." She explained tiredly.

"So you're saying that the ghost kid's guilty?"

She was about to answer when she noticed that she couldn't. She wasn't sure how to, was it really his fault? Or had he saved her from who-knows-what? She rubbed her temple and sighed.

"I wouldn't say that." She mumbled thoughtfully, causing both the officer and Jack to look at her questionably. "He saved her."

He nodded and wrote it down on a notepad, then walked away. Both of them remained in silence until Jazz sat beside them. She looked a bit calmer, meaning that Sam was getting better. Still, she looked worried. Maddie looked at her after a while and frowned.

"Mom? How exactly did you find her?" She asked quietly, still not having heard the whole story.

Maddie sighed. She was starting to get tired of repeating herself so much. "I found her in the basement. Phantom had dropped her there."

"P-Phantom!?" She asked loudly and shakily. "It must be a mistake…"

"Why? I'm sure about it dear." She sighed again, looking at her straightly.

Jazz got slightly paler; her hands started trembling. Both Jack and Maddie looked at her with concern, obvious confusion on their features. She sat on a chair beside them, her gaze never leaving the floor. Before their very eyes, they noticed that her own started getting slightly glassy, like if she was gonna cry any minute now.

"Jazz, honey, are you alright?" Maddie's soft voice asked, concern dripping from every word.

She looked up at her and nodded, swallowing a big lump in her throat that seemed to hurt more inside than there. "Y-yeah… I'm fine."

Her mother nodded, unconvinced, but decided that if she needed some alone time, it was better to provide as much as possible. Besides, they weren't exactly in a situation to be jolly about, it was perfectly understandable.

…oOo…

A gun shot echoed through the laboratory room, where the violent fight was still taking place. By now, both Phantom and Skulker where panting from exhaustion; none of them thought that it would be over.

In the dim lights, the glow of the green slime-like bullet shone blindingly. Phantom didn't know what hit him until he fell down, and even then he was still confused. As to be thought, his opponent had a big grin that showed pride.

"Giving up yet?"

"You wish."

With a jump Phantom got to his feet, ignoring the stinging pain that never ended. It ripped his ghostly insides, causing him to moan softly. With his eyes tightly closed, he raised his hands and hit Skulker with the most powerful ecto-blast he could handle, which sent said ghost backward in surprise.

Something stopped him from sending a second blast, something he couldn't control. The world started spinning around him, making everything in the dark room look like it was bending colors.

He shook his head violently and flew off through the ceiling, thanking that Skulker was still down on the floor unconscious. He had to find someone who could help him, someone with experience and wisdom, someone who knew everything.

"…Clockwork."

…oOo…

Tucker had just arrived to the clinic again with dinner in a bag. He had received a call from Jazz that she wasn't feeling too well. As he walked closer to where the red head sat, he noticed how pale and confused she looked.

That only made him more worried by the second. He rushed faster to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes where red, as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" He asked worriedly, scooping her up into his arms.

She just sniffled softly, hugging him tightly. She mumbled something, but it was muffled by his sweater. He pulled her away slightly, looking down at her to study her features. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Tell me, please."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Mom… saw Phantom with Sam before she was brought here."

"But… that can't be true." He said, his eyes growing wide. "Unless… unless he's still alive."

She looked to the floor quietly, trying to stop herself from fainting. All of these problems where making her feel sick; and now that Tucker was there with her, she just couldn't deal with them.

"Remember what you told me when _it_ happened?" She asked gently, her voice fragile. "You said that maybe he could come back…"

He gasped slightly and looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, maybe he's still around… only, ghostlier."

She smiled slightly, wiping a stray tear from her face. "My baby brother… he's still around!"

…oOo…

"What did you do now, Phantom?" Clockwork sighed as he floated to the ghost on the floor. "You shouldn't be interfering with the living!"

Said ghost kid stayed on the ground on his back. He had practically fainted once he reached the castle; he was barely awake. With a moan of pain he looked at the master of time, signaling him that he wasn't in the mood for arguments.

"Very well, close your eyes." He said once he was beside him. He raised his hand and it was like he was frozen in time.

In the matter of just seconds, Phantom's injuries started to heal. He felt a lot better too; the ectoplasm that was all over his body disappeared, making him look as good as he did before the fight.

Once Clockwork had finished his work he put his hand down again and looked at Phantom sternly. The ghost on the other hand looked at him with a confused and grateful smile. "What did you do?"

"I made your body go back in time a few minutes." He answered coldly, still glaring at him. "Do you realize what you've done this time?"

Phantom lowered his head slightly and nodded. "I had to do it... or else Sam could have died!"

"You're risking too much for that girl, the whole timeline!" He sighed, not meaning it to sound so harsh. "You have to learn that there's a time for everything."

Phantom looked up angrily, his eyes flashing red for a second. "I don't care about time, I care about _her._"

"I understand that, but I'm afraid that it is you who doesn't understand that-"

"What!? I'm tired of all of this! Do you know how hard it is for me to stay hidden for so long!? You know that I couldn't leave her like that! Can't you at least keep Skulker with Dan in a thermos!?" Phantom shouted, clenching his fists angrily.

Clockwork turned around and walked toward one of his many portals quietly. "There are bigger threats than Skulker, Danny."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Take a look at this." He said, just as Phantom appeared in a small time screen. On it, he had his eyes blood red, his long fangs where showing and his low tone sent shivers up his spine.

Phantom floated there in shock, and blinked a few times. He looked at Clockwork quietly and frowned slightly. "What's going on with me...?"

The other ghost just shook his head and turned the screen off. "Your seek for revenge against Skulker is getting off limits... I'm afraid that you're alternating your spectral energy and are turning into a different version of Dan Phantom."

"But... to become Dan I had to mix my ghost side with Vlad's!" Phantom said confusedly. "How is it that I'll be him!? Besides, he's trapped in that thermos!"

Clockwork looked to his left at the thermos with a dent, which looked like Dan had crashed his head against the metal. "Indeed he is. That is why I told you that it's a different version of Dan. I'm afraid it might be just as strong as he is... maybe even stronger."

Phantom couldn't believe his ears, this was just too much for him to handle. First, Sam's at the hospital dying. Then, he called Maddie mom! And now, he's turning into an evil ghost who can destroy all humanity. "...Great."

"You can control it if you would just stop messing with humans. Now, don't give me that look! I know that you saved Samantha from a horrible death, but interacting with them can be devastating. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Phantom sighed weakly. "But... I want to help her, you know that I can't be calm knowing that she's injured!"

"I also know that you can't be calm having her around you. If you don't behave and stay away from your close humans, I'm afraid I'll have to keep you in the Ghost Zone."

His eyes widened at this, making him stop the argument. Clockwork being the master of all time could actually keep him there, and he knew that it would only make matters worse. He sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can I at least continue seeing her?"

Clockwork thought for a while. He had been feeling almost like a father figure for Danny lately, especially in situations like this one. "Very well, you can see her, and even help her, as long as she doesn't know that you're there."

Phantom's face brightened up noticeably, his features changing from anger to surprise, and from surprise to jolliness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Clockwork showed a shadow of a smile and pointed to the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do... mostly because of you."

Phantom rolled his eyes slightly and flew off, his mind getting invaded by thoughts instantly. What will he do now to help her? How is Sam right now? Where? Is she safe there? Will Skulker harm her if he wasn't careful? Will he?

With his random bursts of anger... that possibility can't be left out.

* * *

Please leave a review, it'll make my day!

Luv ya,

GA#  
WUAC RULEZ!


	15. You woke me from my dreams

Sorry it took so long, but both KL's and my schedules where full with work. It took a while, but its here!  
I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck around this far, I hope you'll stay until the end! Thanks for the reviews, they're what really inspire me for this and the other fics... which I should start writting soon... -cough- anyway, here it is!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!! O.O

* * *

In the darker part of the laboratory where the fight had taken place just a few hours ago, Skulker was sitting on the floor curing his many bruises. He cursed as he connected another cable with its corresponding plug on his arm and sighed; he knew that Phantom was strong, but it didn't matter to him, he had to get him. He had to prove that he was the best hunter ever.

"Skulker?" A feminine voice called from the entrance to his lair. He sighed again and turned around to face her, giving her a soft and forced smile.

"I'm over here, Ember." He answered tiredly, trying to finish up the work with his mechanical arm.

Because of the dim lights, her flaming hair glowed eerily, causing the dark walls to get a slight shade of blue. She walked toward him, looking around at the devastated laboratory.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." He said softly in a stubborn tone, placing the last cable that was hanging in its place. "It'll be taken care of soon."

She looked at him with a disappointed look. "Don't tell me that you're still after Phantom and that Goth dipstick…"

"You know how important those prizes are to me!" He yelled angrily, walking around the mess that he had caused earlier. "Why do you take his side? He used to be your enemy too!"

She clenched her fists and glared at him seriously. "I stopped trying to take over the world, beating him up and hurting him because I understand pain, Skulker. That's something that you'll probably never understand."

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go again. It's not my fault that I was born a ghost!"

"Then you probably will never understand me either! Just leave them alone already, don't you ever give up?" She yelled angrily, her hair in her ponytail rising as her temper did too.

"What are you talking about, woman? Giving up is not an option." He said, dead-on serious, looking at her with a cold expression.

She looked at him the same way and nodded slightly. "It is to me. You're a lost case. I'm giving up on you! You are the worst ghost hunter and boyfriend ever!"

With a last glare, she walked her way toward the door, ignoring Skulker who called her repeatedly. "And stop saying my name! We're over, you hear!?"

"Fine! I don't need you! Just don't come crying back to me when I finally hang his pelt on my wall!"

She stopped and turned around, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster. "That is still disgusting."

He just growled and turned around, carefully finishing cleaning up the room. She frowned and walked out, forgetting the reason that she came in there to begin with. "He can be such an idiot when he wants to… and when he doesn't want to be too."

…oOo…

The bright and unforgiving sun that shone brightly in the sky seemed to be mocking a tearstained woman who sat in a cornered chair at the hospital. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing deep pain and hurt that no one but herself could understand. Was she that bad of a mother? Maybe if she had tried to understand and even support her daughter's decisions, none of this would have happened.

She blamed herself for not breaking Sam away from her creepy actions as a teen, for never having enough time to bond with her, and for letting her do her willing and never letting her pay up the consequences. No matter how deep in trouble Sam used to get, she always managed to get her out. Maybe that's what got her in this state, fighting for her life in a hospital room.

She closed her eyes as another tear ran down her cheek, a sigh escaping her lips. She had already talked to her daughter about these worries years ago, and the thought of Sam not caring for herself at all scared her to death.

"Mrs. Manson?" A deep voice pulled Pamela from her deep thoughts, making her look up at the doctor with a slight frown. "I need you to come with us; it's about Samantha."

"Sammykins…" She mumbled, standing up in a way that reminded the doctor of a zombie. The way that her empty eyes filled up when she heard her daughter's name made him feel a bit of pity for her, especially with the news that he had to give her.

"Your husband is already waiting in the office." He informed, opening the door for her. She just nodded and entered quickly, taking a seat next to Jeremy. He wasn't in any better state that she was, with his blonde hair all out of place and dark bags under his eyes. It was clear that he hadn't gotten enough sleep lately, and in the last few events it was obvious that he had gotten none of it.

"What… what is it, doctor?" Pamela sighed, looking at the doctor with big tearfull eyes. She had the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong, otherwise the doctor could have told her whatever it was as soon as he saw her.

"Yes, please. What's the matter, Dr. Hardy?" Jeremy sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, messing it up even more.

He took a deep breath and started to look around his papers calmly. "I… I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter, Samantha Manson, is-"

"Just say it!" Pamela yelled in frustration, giving the doctor such a strong glare that made even her uncomfortable.

"Very well…" He sighed in defeat, giving his papers one last glance. He sat back in his chair and held his hands together, ready to let out the bad news. "Your daughter isn't in her best state-"

Pamela punched his desk angrily, a nervous tear escaping her. "We already know that!"

"Please, dear… let the man finish." Jeremy held his wife's shoulders gently, making her sit back in the chair.

"Like I was saying, she's in a pretty bad shape. We performed a few more exams, and I'm afraid that she's getting weaker… if this keeps up, she might not have enough strength to live."

Both parents just stood there, numb. What Dr. Hardy said seemed to take the air out of their lungs, their whole Earth came to a stop. Their baby girl was on the edge of death, and nothing was to be done to stop it. It was just out of their hands… it was then that it really sunk in. She could die, and they couldn't protect her like they promised.

"But…" Jeremy mumbled, being the first to recover from the shock. "Wasn't she stable already?"

"Yes, she was. But the last medical results tell us otherwise. I'm terribly sorry."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help her?" Pamela interrupted, her voice cracking a bit. She saw the look on the doctor's face, which clearly stated that they were doing their best. This only broke her heart even more. "Call another hospital or something, the one with the newest technology and medical advances!"

"Mrs. Manson, we're one of the best hospitals in the state. We're giving her treatment and medicines, we'll just have to wait and see how she reacts to them. Her wounds were deeper than we thought, and we think that she may have gotten bacteria inside her system. Whatever is there, it's sucking the life out of her."

"…Sammykins…"

…oOo…

As this scene occurred, Phantom had just phased through the roof on Sam's hospital room. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his view raised over to the pale girl that now seemed to sleep in the bed. She looked so weak and vulnerable, so delicate in that state that Phantom couldn't help but sigh. He walked over to the side of her bed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sam… why do you do this to yourself?" He shook his head softly, looking at her arms that were covered with bandages. Flashbacks of the night when he found her appeared before his eyes, causing him to close them painfully.

The silence in the room caused him to look at her for a second, and then the horrible beep that followed made his eyes widen. He couldn't believe it, Sam was leaving. "No…"

Without thinking it twice, he hopped inside of her, trying his best to overshadow her and keep her there. It burned; there was something about it that made it hard for him to stay within her, almost as if a force pushed him away. He kept trying persistently. "I'm not ready to loose you again, Sam…"

He could feel as the battle ceased and tranquility finally took over. He relaxed and felt his eyes close heavily, almost as if staying there drained his energy. After fighting with what seemed to be death itself, he knew that he wouldn't last for too long and would faint within seconds, but at least he could hear the machines working again.

A wave of electricity ran through his body, and he screamed in pain. He closed his fists in a punch, hitting a glowing green ball like object that appeared in front of him. It immediately disintegrated by the touch of his ectoplasm, and the pain came to a stop.

"D-Danny!?" A slightly squeaky voice gasped full of surprise after a few seconds.

"…Sam?"

He looked around his surroundings, finding himself in some sort of misty and blurry room with white walls and floor. Worriedly, he turned and came face to face with lavender eyes, full of wonder and amazement. Tears grew in the amethyst colored orbs, and he could feel his own eyes water with excitement and joy.

"Danny…" She smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and returned the embrace, mumbling her name softly. "I've missed you so much!"

"You have no idea of how much I've missed you, Sammy…" He sighed, pulling away softly. He noticed as her features changed and worrisome took over.

"D-Danny… are you really here? Or does this mean… that I'm d-dead?"

He frowned slightly, deep in thought. "I doubt it; otherwise I wouldn't be able to overshadow you."

"So that's what you're doing? Is this why we can be here and now?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly. He nodded and a shadow of a smile appeared on his face, brightening even more his ghostly appearance. "How long… will we stay here?"

Just as he was about to answer, pain shot through his entire being; causing him to fall on his knees. Sam gasped and kneeled beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Immediately the electric shot got to her too, making her shriek in pain.

"Sam, I can't be in here anymore for long." He managed to cough out, looking up at her. "You're safe now. I just know it."

"Don't go!" She sobbed in pain, tightening her grip on him. "Please, Danny!"

"I have to… but just remember," he sighed, pulling her close for one last hug, "I love you."

She cried softly, breathing in his unique smell, that she had missed for all these years, and nodded. "I love you too… will I see you again soon?"

Honestly he didn't know, but decided to just say what she wanted to hear. "Yes, I… promise."

Another bolt of electricity seemed to run through them, and both of them hugged tighter. A few seconds later, Sam found herself hugging thin air. "Danny?"

"I promise, Sam…"

"…Sam…"

"Sam? Sam! She's waking up! Call the nurse, the doctor, anyone!" A female voice called loudly, but to Sam, the person seemed to be far away.

She frowned and opened her eyes; everything seemed to be blurry in her view, then all her surroundings slowly took their proper shape and color. After blinking a few times, she could make out the figure that stood beside her bed. "Mom?"

Pamela sat at the edge of her bed and hugged her. "Sammykins… please, don't do anything like this again. I'm so glad you're awake!"

Sam sighed and looked at her bandaged arms, the last thing she could remember was ruby blood running down them. Her eyes burned as delicate tears slipped through, running through her cheeks. Pamela noticed and hugged her tighter, letting her know that no matter what, she'd always be there with her.

"Mom, I'm sorry… for everything." She sobbed, feeling the warmth of her loving mother.

"Oh forget about that, sweetie." She smiled, wiping away a tear from her daughter's face. "Just promise me that you'll never try to take your life away again... I couldn't live with the pain."

Sam nodded truthfully, knowing that being weak wasn't the answer. The door of the room was opened abruptly, letting her father into the small reunion with their daughter. "Dad!"

"Samantha! You're okay!" He smiled enthusiastically, his slightly wrinkled face lighting up. "The doctor's on his way."

He walked over to Sam and Pamela and wrapped them both in a hug, feeling- for the first time- like a real family; able to stay strong through good times and bad.

…oOo…

Danny flew to FentonWorks as fast as he could, a smile still plastered on his face. He found his way to the portal, took off his glove and opened its genetic lock. This filled him up with emotion; even if he wasn't human, he was still a Fenton… just in a different dimension.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and hopped into the Ghost Zone quickly, zooming his way around toward Clockwork's castle. At said place, the master of all time was looking at a screen, which showed Phantom's previous acts.

"Very well done, Danny." He smiled to himself, waving his staff to change the scene. Now he could see Sam and her parents talking to Dr. Hardy; apparently he was gonna take a few more tests.

"Your recovery was faster than expected! To be honest, your chances of living were extremely low, Miss Manson." The doctor's voice could be heard as he looked through some papers. "It's a miracle! Whatever was inside of you just vanished as soon as you started breathing!"

Sam could only grin, remembering the small conversation she had with Phantom. It was still very present in her mind. Clockwork turned off the screen and turned to face the door, getting tackled by Phantom in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

The older ghost laughed, petting the younger one's head in a fatherly way. "You did a great job. Even I didn't know that it would come out so well."

"How could you not? You're the master of all time!"

"That's true, Danny," he smiled, placing both hands on his staff, "but that doesn't make me the master of destiny. You're the only one that can give shape to that."

Danny had to grin at this; it was the same thing that Clockwork said to him every time he would mess up. At least now he could safely say that it made sense, hopefully with no complications.

…oOo…

Sam's sleepy eyes opened slowly, taking all of the surroundings at once. It only took her a few seconds to remember that she was at the hospital. The whole light coming out from the windows blinded her, making her growl in annoyance. "Argh, mom."

She sat up and noticed two other figures, sitting down across the room. "Tuck? Jazz?"

"Oh Sam," Jazz chirped happily while running towards the girl, "I'm so glad to see you awake and safe."

Tucker was hot on her heels, reaching Sam's tired form quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, sitting up a bit more to make room for them to sit on. Once they were comfortable, she took a deep breath and looked at them seriously. "I have to tell you guys something important."

"What is it?" They both said in unison, exchanging worried glances.

"I… erm… talked to Danny…"


End file.
